


Peter's Plan

by otpcutie



Series: The Choice We've Made [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: (Peter is 18 before smut happens), Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Peter Parker, D/s, Daddy Kink, Daddy Tony, Dirty Talk, Dom Tony Stark, Facials, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Kind of a slow burn (smut in chapters 3 & 4), M/M, Mutual Pining, Peter is a Little Shit, Pining Peter Parker, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sassy Peter Parker, Smut, Starker, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Top Tony Stark, Virgin Peter Parker, face riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 22:57:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18040694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otpcutie/pseuds/otpcutie
Summary: Peter found himself infatuated with his new science teacher, Mr Stark. Tony was dismissive when Peter showed that his interest in him wasn’t purely academic. It hurt him to do it but Tony let Peter down gently and explained it would be inappropriate. When Peter realised why he’d been dismissive and that it wasn’t for his own lack of interest he devised a plan.~~~I do not give consent for my works to be posted by anyone else, including but not limited to this to site, Wattpad or listed on Goodreads. Please respect that.





	1. The New Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first starker fic! I hope you like it and feedback would be appreciated :)
> 
> I've made a moodboard of the aesthetic for this fic. I've posted it to my tumblr [here](https://otpcutie.tumblr.com/post/183314867287/a-moodboard-for-my-fic-peters-plan-ao3) if you’d like to check it out.

There were rumours quickly spreading around school about the hot new science teacher, who would be replacing Peter’s previous teacher. Peter was curious about him but didn’t think much of it, that is until he saw him. Or more precisely, ran into him.

Peter had been rushing to class when he hit something, almost falling backwards when two large hands stop him. “Woah kid, class doesn’t start for at least another twenty minutes,” He hears a low voice say, the hands leave his shoulders now that he’s caught his balance.

“S-sorry,” Peter blurts out feeling embarrassed, he looks up and sees an older man looking at him curiously. Peter can’t help but notice how good looking he is. He has trimmed facial hair and is wearing a buttoned-down shirt that does nothing to hide that he clearly keeps fit.

The mans throat clearing brings Peter’s thoughts back to the present. He blushes and ducks his head, “Sorry- I- I wanted to get to class early and talk to my friend.” Peter explains.

The man nods his head. “I need to be getting to my class too, any chance you could tell me where this is- sorry I didn’t ask your name?” He hands Peter a piece of paper that looks like an itinerary.

“I’m Peter,” he takes the paper and looks at where the man’s finger is pointing. Peter’s eyes widen as he realises that’s his class, which must mean…

“Nice to meet you Peter. I’m Mr Stark, I started here this week.” Mr Stark explains and flashes him a bright smile. Peter was staring again and hadn’t told him where the room was. “And… I’d prefer not to be late. It won’t look very good if the teachers late to his own class,” he jokes.

“Uh, yeah, right!” Peter huffs a laugh. “This is actually my class too, uh, I can show you?”

Tony gives him an amused smile. “Perfect. After you,” he gestures for Peter to lead the way.

Peter hands him back his class itinerary and plays with his backpack straps as they walk. Peter doesn’t trust himself to speak and hopes they can walk in silence. Mr Stark has other ideas.

“So, Peter, how did you find the class so far?” Tony asks curiously, he’s been hoping to hear about the class from a student’s perspective.

“Um,” he shrugs, avoiding eye contact and blushing, embarrassed that Mr Stark would soon learn how nerdy he is. “Our last science teacher was kind of…” Peter shrugs again and Tony thinks he knows why, he’d been told he wasn’t a good teacher by another staff member.

“But I like science and the assignment topics he gave us were pretty interesting.” Peter was still glad he only had half the year left before graduating, he didn’t fit in very well and hoped college would be a better experience. He hoped this new teacher would be an improvement, that he’d care about students and actually help them.

Tony smiles because he can tell the boy isn’t being sarcastic, that he genuinely enjoys science. “Hopefully I can continue to make the class just as interesting.” Tony says as they reach the room. He wants to look at his student’s previous marks, he’s now curious about Peter’s as he seems like a bright boy. Peter looks at Mr Stark and thinks, _it’s already more interesting._

Peter nods with a sweet smile as Mr Stark opens the door for him. Tony returns it, looking around the room he only sees a few students in the room yet. He decides to sit at the desk and get himself ready. He takes out his laptop, pulling up the class list and looks at his student’s previous grades. It varies a lot he finds, his eyes skim until he sees the only Peter on the list ‘Peter Parker’ and finds that he was right. Peter is a very bright boy indeed, he’s ranking the highest in his class with an overall percentage of ninety. Tony looks up to find Peter staring before looking away quickly, the boy next to him is whispering to him but they’re too far away for Tony to hear their conversation. He starts to read over his lesson plan for today.

“Not you too?” Ned teases after Peter explains what happened. Peter rolls his eyes but doesn’t deny it.

“What? Look at him Ned, _look at him._ I’m not that strong.” Peter looks back to the teacher and Ned laughs because he can see the heart eyes Peter is giving him while Tony isn’t looking.

Tony finishes up on his laptop as more students have entered and it’s time for his class to start. He stands up and looks around the room, Peter stares as Tony rolls up his sleeves and almost drools just from seeing his arms.

A throat clearing nearly startles him but luckily when he looks up Mr Stark isn’t looking at him, he’s just looking around the room.

 “Good morning everyone.” Tony greets with a smile, observing how most of the students in his class look like they haven’t woken up yet.

“I’m your new science teacher, Mr Stark,” he hears some students whisper amongst themselves in response. “I will do the roll call and then we can get started,” Tony claps his hands together and moves to look at the list on his desk.

“Forgive me if it takes me a little while to learn everyone’s names,” Tony smiles and Peter is _hooked._ His new teacher is charming and with an addictive voice, as well as unbelievable hot.

Peter feels his cheeks heat up as Tony starts to call out his classmate’s names and he feels himself get lost in his voice. Now he can see all of Mr Stark better he lets himself take it all in. He’s wearing a black buttoned up shirt tucked into his black slacks, his hair looks well-groomed and one of his hands is rubbing over his facial hair absentmindedly. Peter imagines Mr Stark’s body beneath his clothes and wonders what his facial hair would feel like against his skin. Tony’s shirt is well fitting, highlighting his arm muscles and the skin revealed by his rolled-up sleeves confuses Peter as he never found arms to be so _hot_ before. Peter thinks about how strong Mr Stark looks and finds himself wondering what he can do with that strength.

He is pulled out of his thoughts abruptly when he feels Ned nudging him in the side with his shoulder looking exasperated like he had been trying to get his attention for a while. He frowns at his friend in confusion. “ _Dude_.” Ned whispers harshly he tilts his head to draw Peter’s attention to the front of the class.

Peter is about to question his friend when he hears someone clear their throat and a gravelly voice he recognises as Mr Stark’s says, “Let’s try that again shall we. _Peter Parker_?” Tony calls out for the second time. He gives Peter a curious look as the boy looks over to him with wide eyes and a blush on his face, as if he’d been caught red handed.

“Here!” Peter rushes out a little too loudly, he feels his blush deepen. “Sorry... um. Here, sir,” Peter says looking embarrassed, the fact that he raises his arm a little as if Tony can’t already tell he was here made it worse. He hears some giggling behind him and Ned’s stifling a laugh next to him.

Tony gives Peter an amused smile and decides not to embarrass the boy poor any more then he clearly is, he nods in acknowledgement and continues taking the roll.

“God, this class is going to kill me.” he whispers hiding his head in his hands for a moment, Ned huffs a laugh.

“I don’t think you’ll be that lucky,” Ned teases and Peter shoots him a glare.

Their attention is drawn back to Mr Stark as he finishes taking the roll. “I’d like everyone to take out your text books, I know your last teacher for this class had assigned a task before his departure. As I’m sure some of you have started working on it-” Peter doesn’t miss Tony’s eyes flick in his direction, he blushes.

“The assignment will still be collected on the date he set. I’ve chosen a chapter for today I think will be helpful for it and afterwards I’ll be going through some other information that I think will be useful.” Peter thought he sounded a lot better than their last teacher by the fact that he was already prepared and catered the lessons work to their upcoming assignment. His last teacher may have given assignments Peter found interesting, but he spent most of the lessons showing them videos that didn’t relate to their curriculum instead of actually teaching them.

“I’ve chosen the next assignment topic, but for today we’ll focus on this. Please open your text books to chapter five, I’m going to hand out a worksheet I’d like you to work on while you read. Don’t stress if you can’t answer parts, I’ll be discussing the answers after.” Tony picks up the worksheets and starts to hand them out.

Peter wonders what assignment Mr Stark has chosen, he imagined it would be a better, but he’s too shy to ask in front of the class because he doesn’t trust his voice when talking to the man. Tony hands out the worksheets, when he gets to Peter’s table he can see the boys blushing again probably embarrassed from the roll call incident earlier.

Tony offers him a friendly smile to hopefully settle his nerves but that only seems to make him blush more. He moves to sit back at his desk letting his class start their work, he has another look through the assignment the previous teacher assigned. He thought of his student, Peter’s, comment and found that he agreed the assignment topic was interesting.

Peter looks over the worksheet impressed, “Check this out, he’s going to be way better,”

Ned scoffs, “More work? I’m not sure that’s ‘better’ and you’re a little biased…”

“Shut up,” Peter glares half-heartedly with a smile.

Ned shakes his head with a laugh, “You couldn’t be into someone I don’t know... not twice your age? You want a sugar daddy or something?” he teases.

Peter’s cheeks go red and he says nothing, that’s enough of an answer for Ned. “Come on, at least someone who’s not our teacher?” he says it playfully, without judgement. The part about his new crush being a guy wasn’t surprising, Peter had already come out to him.

“It’s nothing don’t worry, he’s just hot.” Peter shrugs, making sure Mr Stark is still sitting at his desk. He continues reading the chapter while filling out the worksheet.

“Right,” Ned says in disbelief while filling out the worksheet, he knows a crush when he sees one.

“I want to know what he’s picked for the next assignment,” Peter tells him.

Ned shrugs knowing he wouldn’t want to ask him now, “Just ask him after class, think of it as an excuse to talk to him again,” Peter glares but it’s a good idea.

Mr Stark stands and walks around the room to see how they are progressing. Most of the students are still reading, some pretending badly, others have begun their worksheets. Glancing to Peter’s desk he sees the boy has already completed the worksheet and from what he can see all the answers are correct. Not that he should be surprised considering his current grade, Tony finds himself curious to see how his assignment will turn out.

Tony stands at the front of the room again, “Okay everyone, we’re going to go through the answers on the worksheet and discuss the chapter now. Don’t worry if you weren’t able to complete them yet,”

Mr Stark writes the questions on the board. He starts to discuss the chapter in his own words to explain it to his students in a way they may understand more. It seems to be helping as he can see students jotting down notes and their behaviour showing it ‘clicking’ for them.

“Hopefully that helped you fill out the worksheets, but I will be going over the answers now as well. Feel free ask questions during the lesson or to find me here.” Tony smiles, he’s aware it can be daunting for students to speak in class.

Tony points to the top of the board, “Did anyone find the answer for question one?” he asks.

His eyes scan the room, he hopes that Peter would explain his answer to the class since he knows it is correct. When his eyes meet Peter’s, the boy looks away avoiding eye contact, he decides against calling on him. He then explains the answer to the class, making sure to answer one of the students as she raised her hand. Tony continues like that, first asking if anyone has answers to each of the questions and then going through them. A few students raise their hands and contribute, not all are correct, but he is glad for the participation. He’d glances to Peter wishing he would call out his own answers as are very impressive and his peers would surely find it helpful. But he doesn’t press it, not wanting to possibly embarrass the boy more or make him uncomfortable.

It was getting closer to lunch time. “Alright everyone, you can pack up now and head off to lunch,” Tony says although most students have already started. He smiles and startes to wipe the questions off the board, his students rushing to lunch.

“Um, Sir,” he hears a voice behind him. Tony turns, leaning his back against the white board with his hands on the bottom panel.

“Yes?” Tony smiles, he notices Peter shifting awkwardly on his feet, his face flushed.

“I was wondering about the topic?” Peter says his words coming out in a rush.

Tony tilts his head curiously, “What about the topic? I saw your worksheet, you did very well Peter. I don’t think you need to worry about the assignment.” He tries to reassure him.

Peter ducks his head, his face flushing at the praise. He shakes his head realising his mistake, “I- I didn’t mean-” Peter tries again, Mr Stark’s amused smile makes his heart race.

“I meant the _next_ topic, the one you’ve chosen.” Peter explains, thinking he should’ve just gone straight to lunch.

“Of course.” Tony can’t help his playful tone, Peter seems like a good kid. “I’ll be asking the class to write a research paper to discuss the future of computing and artificial intelligence.”

Peter nods with a smile, “Awesome.”

Again Tony can tell it isn’t sarcasm that Peter is actually looking forward to the paper, he fills with pride as students don’t usually react that way to assignments.

He offers another smile and guides Peter out of the room with a hand on his shoulder, “I’m glad you think so. I’m looking forward to reading your paper.”

“Now get to lunch kid,” Tony gestures his head in the direction of the hallway and removes his hand. Peter looks to him with an expression Tony can’t read before he nods with a small smile and leaves the room. Tony packs up his things and walks towards the staff room.

~~~

Peter enters the cafeteria, sitting at his usual table with Ned and MJ. Instead of greeting them he practically collapses into his seat, hiding his face in his arms with a groan. He hears Ned laugh at him.

“Drama queen much?” Ned teases. “So, I guess it didn’t go well then?” he asks while eating. MJ looks at them waiting for an explanation.

Peter lifts his head up, “It was a terrible idea,” he glares at Ned who just laughs harder.

“Righttt because the having a crush on your teacher part _is_ a good idea?” Ned huffs a laugh. He looks over to MJ to explain, “Peter’s in love with the new teacher.”

“ _I am not_ ” Peter whispers loudly to him, hitting his arm.

MJ just shrugs with a wink at Peter, “I don’t blame you, I saw him walking around, he’s a total daddy.”

“Ugh, I really need new friends.” Peter tries not to blush, Mr Stark’s looks and the glimpses at his personality seem to match her description. Peter realises he screams _Daddy_ and for some reason that makes Peter feel things he definitely shouldn’t be feeling while in school…

Peter’s thankful when MJ starts talking about her weekend, pulling him from his inappropriate thoughts about Mr Stark. He’s both looking forward to and dreading tomorrows class. The rest of the day is uneventful, classes going as usual. Peter is preoccupied during most of his other classes, his mind drifting to thoughts of Mr Stark. It isn’t just that he’s good looking, which he no doubt is, but also intelligent and Peter can tell he’s kind too.

~~~

Mr Stark becomes Peter’s favourite teacher and his class is his favourite. He actually finds himself looking forward to his class over the weekend. Seeing Mr Stark makes school more bearable. He still can’t wait to graduate though, he’s thankful for having supportive friends but some of his other classmates give Peter a hard time about being gay.

Peter is Tony’s favourite student, he realises he probably shouldn’t have a favourite, but it’s impossible for him not to. Peter is so clever, so observant, he is constantly impressed by him. Tony almost didn’t believe that he was 17, he is so ahead of his other classmates and Tony finds that the same could be said for many people his own age. He’s a sweet and bright kid, but Tony must remind himself he was still _a kid_ , still his student. He knows he has to be careful with boundaries, that Peter is his student, so they can’t be friends. This isn’t an issue Tony has had in the past or that he thought he’d ever have, he can barely stand teenagers, but this is a job he’s good at.  
  
Peter seems to be the exception and he’s glad that Peter has become more comfortable around him, he’s able to ask him questions after class and seems less nervous when he does. Part of him wonders if it’s more than nerves, with all the blushing Peter does when he is around Tony. He tries to push away the thought that he finds it adorable, that he once wondered what else would make him blush like that before shutting that thought down. For his own sanity he needs to not think about the possibility Peter may be interested in him. Plus, a sweet boy like Peter would surely have a girlfriend or boyfriend, not that it mattered because he’s Tony’s student, his _17-year-old student._ No, he won’t think about it, even if he _does_ have a crush on Tony, it shouldn’t matter. Tony soon finds out why Peter acts this way around him…

It’s a Monday and Tony walks through the building with a coffee, about to head to his next class. As he gets closer to the end of the hallway he hears someone say his name. Tony frowns and pauses for a moment before walking closer. He can hear voices around the corner, where he knows there are lockers. He shouldn’t ease drop but then he hears his name again. Standing where he can hear clearly but can’t be seen around the corner he waits for the voices to continue, he’s always been too curious for his own good.

“You’ve already finished it, you’re kidding?” He hears the first voice say.

“Shut up. It’s a good topic okay?” He hears the second voice say and he recognises it. Peter. So the other voice must be his friend Ned’s.

“It has nothing to do with you wanting to impress- _Mr Stark_ then?” Ned asks, saying his name in an exaggerated fashion.

“I don’t say his name like that,” Peter mutters, Tony can hear him moving things about in his locker.

“That’s _exactly_ how you say it,” Ned teases, but it doesn’t sound mean it sounds playful.

He doesn’t see Peter roll his eyes. “Okay so I want to impress him. So, what?”

“I know you want to do _a lot_ more than that,” Ned laughs. “Actually, I can imagine a few ways you want to impress him, and it has nothing to do with the assignment.”

It sounds like Peter hits his friend, he hears a pained noise. “Trust me dude, if you could see what’s been going on it my head with Mr Stark you wouldn’t want to imagine it...” Peter sighs longingly and Tony realises his friend was pretty accurate about how he says his name when they’re in private.

“Gross.” His friend chuckles. “Sorry but you brought it up.” Peter laughs, not sounding sorry at all.  
  
They start to talk about their plans after school and Tony zones out. He can feel his heart hammering in his chest, he takes a breath and knows he needs to go to his classroom he’s been stood there too long. He composes himself, waits a moment and walks further down the hall then around the corner. His eyes drift to the boys, he smiles as he usually would and watches as Peter’s face goes red.

He catches Ned whisper, “Shit do you think he heard?” as he walks away.

Tony finds his mind wandering throughout his morning classes. By the time its Peter’s class he feels nervous, like he’s the teenager. His students pile in and when Peter comes in the room he doesn’t look as embarrassed as he had in the hall. Tony assumed, correctly, that Peter probably thought he hadn’t heard what he said and Tony wasn’t planning to bring it up. Ned had reassured his friend that Tony didn’t hear them and Tony’s behaviour during the class made Peter believe him. Which is why he still has the nerve after class to approach him for help on his assignment, even though he really didn’t need it in the first place. He just wants an excuse to talk to Mr Stark more.

“Mr Stark?” Peter stands in front of his desk with a smile. “I um, I was wondering if you could help me with my assignment?” he asks, cheeks turning a pretty shade of pink.

Tony frowns, aware that from what he overheard Peter had finished his assignment. He gestures for Peter to sit in the chair in front of the desk.

“What would you like help with?” Tony smiles, maybe the boy wanted him to look over it but he could only briefly help students before they submit their work.

“Um, I had trouble finding some information. Maybe you had some sources to suggest- Or-?” Peter asks, he looks flustered and Tony can’t help but think he’s making it up on the spot.

Tony interrupts him stumbling over his words, “How about I take a look at what you have so far?”

Peters eyes go wide, he didn’t expect that and knows he has the completed assignment in his bag. He remembers some notes he wrote for it, he opens his backpack and digs around for them instead. Peter handed Tony a few pages of notes.

Tony flicks through them briefly, “Is this what you have so far?”

“Yes, _yep_.” He nods looking down at his hands playing with the end of his cardigan. Tony can tell he’s lying and that these are just his notes for his already finished assignment, but he decides not to push it.

“These notes are impressive Peter,” Tony scans reads over the notes, they are detailed and well thought out. If this is how his notes looked Tony can’t wait to read his paper. “You’ve done a really good job.. so far. I’m sure your end product will be great. I can find some additional sources for you, but I doubt you’ll need them.”

Peter felt himself blush, his heart was racing at Mr Stark’s praise, nobody has made him feel this way before. He doesn’t like lying but he wants an excuse to talk to him again even if that means having to ask for help on an assignment he finished days ago.

“T-thanks Mr Stark,” Peter lifts his head to smile at him.

Tony glances from the notes to Peter, catching the way Peter is looking at him. He realises that Peter seems to look up to him, that they share some kind of connection, but Peter looking up to him with that sheer look of _adoration_ is almost too much.  
  
Peter makes Tony feel appreciated and admired. But it’s more then that, anytime they speak it is always so apparent that they understand each other, without having to try. It doesn’t help that he’d learnt Peter has a wonderful personality and he can no longer deny to himself his attraction to him. He finds the boys shyness and blushing endearing, he looks so sweet when flustered, a picture of innocence. But overhearing Peter in the hall Tony realised Peter’s mind isn’t an innocent as he looks, it makes Tony found him more endearing like he’s a walking contradiction Tony wants to investigate himself. He wonders if Peter would blush so sweetly when…

“Mr Stark?” he hears Peter say. Tony must’ve zoned out for a second and missed something he’d said, Peter was watching him curiously.

“Sorry what did you say?” Tony looks back at the papers sure he’s going to hell.

“Oh. Uh, I was just saying thanks for helping me with this. You’ve been like a mentor- a friend- to me? And I appreciate your help,” Peters face is flushed red, he is biting his lip nervously like he wishes he hadn’t said anything.

Tony pauses his reading, guilt hitting him like a truck. Professional boundaries are being crossed and its his fault, he shouldn’t encourage it. Peter may have a crush but he should be looking for a boy his own age, who isn’t a teacher. That voice in Tony’s head screams _but if he was a little older and not your student…_ But he is his student and he’s 17. There’s a reason it’s illegal for teachers to date students, one that Tony understood and until now had never had to remind himself of why.

He looks to Peter and smiles, not wanting to hurt the boy’s feelings. “Peter… I’m happy to help, you don’t need to thank me, really. But teachers and students, they can’t be friends.”

Peter tilts his head, looking confused. “Why?”

Tony touches his facial hair, considering how to word it. “It could blur boundaries. I’m your teacher Peter but I can’t be your friend, I’m sorry.” He feels awful saying that because the truth is he feels like they are friends and deep down he knows he wants to be more. But he shouldn’t, he can’t, it would be _wrong_ , and he needs to put Peter above his own selfish desires.

Peter feels his stomach drop. “Oh. You don’t like me?” he looks at Tony anxiously.

He’d started spending some time with Mr Stark after his classes with him, sometimes Tony would share his food with him if Peter wanted to talk longer. They’d discuss the classwork mostly, about science. But they had been opening up about themselves too and their lives. Tony even told him about his robotics hobby, something he didn’t usually tell people but for some reason he told Peter. The discussion of their personal lives having started because of Peter being so curious, so Peter’s now worried he’d actually just been annoying him and feels guilty.

 “That’s not-” Tony starts and clears his throat, he didn’t want Peter to think he’d been a burden. “That’s not the issue here.” He finishes and tries to give a reassuring smile.

Tony hopes Peter is no longer worried he’d been a burden and they could drop the subject. Peter watches him, Peter’s never seen Tony look nervous before and afraid to look him in the eye.

Peter catches him off guard, the boy sits up straighter and gives a sweet smile. For some reason it only makes Tony feel more nervous.

“So, you _do_ like me then?” he asks. Only the way he says it makes Tony pause, he looks at Peter and he’s sure that Peter is not simply asking if Tony likes him as a person or a student.

“I didn’t mean it _that_ way, if that’s what your implying,” except even Tony wouldn’t belief those words if he heard himself.

Peter didn’t seem to either; the blush was back but he was beaming at him happily. “Right. I understand Mr Stark,” Tony’s jaw clenches because he’s sure he does.

“I should go to lunch,” Peter doesn’t wait for his reply, Tony’s frozen in his seat as Peter grabs his notes of his desk. Peter pauses at the door and says, “I’ll see you tomorrow,” before leaving the room.

Tony lets his head fall in his hands. He’d tried to do the right thing but somehow has ended up probably making it worse instead, “ _Fuck_.”

 


	2. The Plan: Phase One

The rest of the week passed by and Peter kept speaking to Mr Stark after his classes. Peter was still flustered around him, but he didn’t seem to catch on about his feelings like Tony thought he had. Tony was glad, he knew Peter’s crush would pass and Tony wouldn’t act on his own feelings.

It was the end of the school day Friday and Tony went to the bathroom after finishing up his last class. He was walking back to his classroom to get ready to head home when he spotted a couple of students he didn’t recognised by the lockers, they seemed to be crowding another student.

“Shouldn’t we be heading home boys?” He asks as he gets closer, the boys seem to spook muttering something to the other boy before fleeing through the doors a few metres away.

He recognises the other boy who is looking at him with relief, “Peter?”

He doesn’t respond just holds his arms around himself and looks at the floor. Tony sees he looks upset, “Come on kid, we can talk in my classroom for a bit okay?”

Peter nods still avoiding eye contact, “T-thanks,” he sounds as if he’s about to cry, it pains Tony to see Peter like this. He puts his hand on his upper back and guides them towards his classroom. He drops his hand when they get in the room when all he really wants to do is hug and comfort him.

Peter rubs a hand down his face, arms still holding himself as he walks to the window. Tony follows, he leans back against his desk and waits for Peter to turn around. Only he doesn’t.

“What was going on back there, Peter?” Tony asks, concerned.

Peter shrugs before turning around and standing in front of him. “It’s nothing, don’t worry,” he gives a broken smile.

Of course, Tony worries. “Has this been going on for long?”

Peter laughs but he sounds on the verge of tears. “Only forever. Didn’t help when they found out I was gay.”

Tony’s angry with himself for not noticing the bullying sooner. “I’m sorry Peter, it’s not nothing and it’s also not okay.”

Peter smiles at Tony. “It doesn’t happen a lot,” Peter waves his arm dismissively and Tony notices something that makes his blood boil.

“It shouldn’t be happening at all.” He takes Peter’s wrist in hand automatically so he can look closer at the bruise on his arm. His thumb brushes over the bruise and he hears Peter’s sharp intake of breath. He looks up concerned he’s hurt Peter. Instead he finds Peter looking at him with his cheeks flushed, lips parted and _this_ is a look Tony recognises. He just hasn’t seen it on Peter before and now it will be burned into his mind forever.

Tony drops Peter’s arm suddenly, his own hand falling too. “Sorry.”

He feels Peter catch his hand in his own, Tony can’t deny he feels his stomach flip just from that little contact. “Don’t be.” Peter says looking at him hopefully.

Tony squeezes his hand impulsively. “Peter- we can’t-”

“But you want to.” It’s not a question, Peter steps a bit closer.

“You’re seventeen Peter, it would be wrong. We can’t.” Tony can’t lie to Peter, doesn’t want to, so he doesn’t deny that he wants him. Just that it’s impossible.

“You know, _Mr Stark_ … I’ll be eighteen next week,” Peter steps closer, their hands still intertwined.

Tony swallows because he did know, had shamefully looked it up himself. The cheeky look on Peter’s face combined with his rosy cheeks is seriously testing his impulse control. “… you’d still be my student.”

Peter smiles because the semester will be ending in a few weeks. “Yeah, but not for long.” Peter steps close enough that Tony can feel his body heat without their bodies actually touching.

Peter’s gorgeous smile is infectious. Tony finds himself enjoying being teased by Peter, he wishes he could reduce him to a begging mess, but he won’t do that. Instead he lets his self-control falter a little, to tease Peter back. He smirks as he slowly leans closer to Peter watching him intently, he sees Peter practically melt and he lets out a little whimper. Tony then drops his hand so can walk around to the other side of his desk. This leaves Peter wide eyed and Tony doesn’t miss him try to subtlety adjust his jeans, he glares at Tony but with no real heat behind it.

“If those boys start anything else I want you to tell me,” Tony starts, and he cuts Peter off as he can tell he’s about to object, “Look, I know you have your reasons for not reporting them okay? I know reporting could make it worse for you, so I won’t do that if you don’t want me to, but I also won’t ignore what’s happening either. I don’t want anyone hurting you, please tell me if anything else happens.”  
  
“I will,” Peter smiles. “I promise.”  
  
Tony smiles at him, “Good. I’m sorry you have to deal with this, kid. They’re idiots. There’s nothing wrong with being gay. There’s nothing wrong with you, at all.”

Even as Tony says it he knows he probably shouldn’t, but he does anyway. “Peter, you’re _perfect_.”

Peter ducks his head with a blush and a giggle, Peter thinks to himself _you’re the perfect one_. Tony knows he’ll be kicking himself later for letting the lines blur between them. But in this moment, all that matters to him is Peter went from being upset to _this._ He feels proud that he could do that.

“Are you okay to head home?” Tony asks seeing as Peter was feeling better, Peter had told him about his aunt May and he knew he wouldn’t want her to worry. What he really wanted to do was take Peter home, but he knew that would be going too far, what happened today was already too much for his conscience to handle.

“Yeah.” Peter nods and smiles. “Thank you,” Peter whispers against his chest as he wraps his arms around Tony tightly to hug Tony.

Tony pauses with his arms in the air, he knows he should push Peter away but he couldn’t let himself do it. He puts one hand on Peter’s back and the other going in his hair. “Peter-” Tony is going to explain they shouldn’t hug.

“I know, sorry. You worry too much.” Peter looks up to Tony with a grin, not sorry at all.

“Peter, sweetheart...” The pet name slips out, Peter feels good in his arms and he doesn’t want to let go but he knows he must. “I’m trying to do the right thing here. I’m much too old for you and I’m your _teacher_. You should find a cute boy your own age,” He smiles his fingers running through Peter’s hair absentmindedly.

Peter blushes at being called sweetheart but rolls his eyes nonetheless. “Honestly for someone so smart? That was so dumb.”

Tony huffs a laugh. “Peter, it’s inappropriate. _This_ is inappropriate, I shouldn’t even be letting this happen. It’s illegal for teachers to date students, not to mention that you’re still seventeen. It would be taking advantage of you and you deserve better than this, that’s why it can’t happen.”

“But you are letting his happen…” Peter muses with a smile.

Tony sighs, he steps back but still has his hand in Peter’s hair. “My self-control is lacking today apparently, and you make it very difficult for me to keep it in check…” Tony’s eyes snap up from looking over Peter’s body, Peter’s smirking again.

Tony removes his hand from Peter’s hair, not missing how he pouts. “But my point stands.”

Peter frowns, “So the problem is you’re worried about taking advantage of me because of my age and that you’re my teacher?”

Tony nods like it should be obvious, unaware of Peter’s intent behind the question. “You should head home, have a nice weekend Peter.” He has to stop himself from calling him sweetheart again. Peter smiles, saying goodbye and heading home.

Tony sighs because he knows he’s fucked because it isn’t just that he’s attracted to Peter and they share an obvious connection. It’s the fact that Tony’s feelings go beyond just attraction, he feels drawn to Peter and has _romantic_ feelings for him too. He could listen to Peter talk forever and die a happy man. Tony has such an urge to to take care of him, protect him and show him how much he’s adored. Tony’s struggling because he hasn’t had a connection like this before, hasn’t met anyone like Peter and he’s not sure how he’d move on, if he ever would. He thinks the ‘what if’s and ‘if only…’s would haunt him. They’d already started haunting him, if only he’d met Peter at different stages in their lives, there would be nothing holding him back.

When Peter leaves school he messages Ned and MJ, saying he needs to see them about an ‘emergency’. He needs to talk to someone about today with Mr Stark and more importantly about devising his plan…

“This is so not an emergency,” Ned tells him as they hang out in his room.

“Why do you need a plan anyway?” MJ asks.

Peter huffs, “He said nothing can happen because I’m seventeen and his student, he’s worried he’d be taking advantage.”

“Well, they are good points.” Ned laughs, and Peter rolls his eyes.

“Would you be into him even if he wasn’t your teacher?” MJ says curiously and Peter nods. “And he doesn’t want to get together _because_ you’re his student and younger. So, he’s obviously not just into you because of the student teacher thing… that probably just makes it a bit hotter you know, forbidden love.” She winks at him. “The fact he’s even worried it might be taking advantage of you enough that he’ll ignore his feelings for you shows he really cares. It sucks but in his mind he’s trying to do the right thing by you.”

Peter sighs. “But its not the right thing, I know because if we’d have met at a different time we’d be together I’m sure. Like if I was in college, Tony still teaching high school and we met at a café or something. We’d have clicked like we do, and I think he would’ve felt unsure with our age difference at first, but he wouldn’t let that stop us because there’s nothing wrong with it. So why shouldn’t we get to be together, just because we met like this instead?” he sulks with his arms crossed.

“Can’t you just seduce him?” Ned supplies.

It makes Peter smile, “Believe me I would if I could, but he barely let me hug him.” He sighs longingly.

“Your 18th is in a few days,” Ned says. “What about if you ask for a _special_ birthday present?” MJ teases.

Peter blushes, “I’d still be his student, so he wouldn’t give me the gift I _really_ want,” he hears Ned choke. He stores MJ’s idea away for later anyway.

“Maybe not but graduation is soon after that,” MJ smiles cheekily at him.

“ _Yes_! Then I would be eighteen and not his student anymore!” Peter says excitedly.

Peter thinks out loud. “I still think he might feel like the age difference is an issue for him. But I find it kind of hot that he’s older? That whole… Daddy thing he’s got going on.” Peter blushes at the admission, he didn’t like Tony just because he’s older, but it was a bonus. In all honestly, he’d found Tony being older _really hot_. His friends look amused.

MJ laughs saying “I knew it!” proudly. She thinks about it, “Peter, he likes you and a cute young guy being into him is probably great for his ego. I don’t think it will take that much convincing after your birthday, you both want each other.” She shrugs.

He hopes she’s right and that this plan will work, he tried not to think about how he’d feel if it didn’t. The weekend went by slowly, he kept thinking about it being his birthday on Monday and getting to see Tony again.

~~~

Peter was excited and nervous for class today. It was his birthday and phase one of his plan. This part went against his original plan of not trying anything with Mr Stark until after he was eighteen _and_ graduated, but he revised it a little. Peter was impatient and wanted to test the waters, with one of the barriers now down. During classes Peter daydreams, Tony’s class is no exception.

“Peter?” he hears Mr Stark say quietly, they have been given worksheets to complete and he can hear people talking amongst themselves.

He is glad nobody else, except Ned who looks over to him with a smirk is paying attention. Peter has been caught daydreaming about the very same man now standing next to him after walking around checking students’ progress.

“You haven’t started,” Tony says sounding amused.

No, he hasn’t. He can’t stop thinking about Tony, it’s like he dressed this way on purpose. Tony had in fact, he knew it was Peter’s birthday and it felt like a good choice. Though now he is regretting it, Peter seems very distracting and considering Tony was trying to deter Peter it was a terrible choice. He curses himself and his conflicting feelings. Today he’s wearing a suit, a very well-fitting suit. Peter can’t stop thinking about Tony as a birthday present and wanting to unwrap him…

“Peter?” Tony whispers, catching Peter’s eyes.

Peter blushes and looks over Tony’s suit then back to his eyes, “Sorry…” is all he manages to say.

“Just see if you can start it, okay?” Tony asks, having to hide a smirk.

Peter nods dumbly and gives a cute smile, he brings his focus back to the worksheet. Peter doesn’t stay after class this time, it isn’t part of his plan. As he leaves class he gives Tony a sweet smile but doesn’t miss that Tony looks a little disappointed. He feels bad for a second, but his plan is to see him when the school day finishes instead.

He knows Tony usually stays a while after school to mark papers, so Peter buys some time before he walks to Tony’s class. He peers in the room and finds Tony wiping the board. Peter walks in closing the door behind him.

Tony looks over to him. “Peter,” he says curiously, his eyes flick over to the closed door for a second and he frowns.

Peter talks before he can ask about it, he’s never shut the door before, “Hey Mr Stark,” Peter smiles, he puts his bag on his usual desk, relieved when Tony is watching him and seems to have forgotten about the door. He tries to remember his plan.

“Guess what?” Peter grins, his hearting racing.

“What’s that?” Tony smiles, Peter loves that he’s always so interesting in what he has to say no matter how silly it might be.

Peter stands in front of him with enough room between them as not to be suspicious. “Its my birthday today,” Peter blushes with a cheeky smile, his hands folded behind his back. Tony thinks he looks _adorable_ but also _devious._

“Happy birthday,” Tony’s smile brightens, Peter can’t tear his eyes away apart from looking at him in that suit again.

“I turned eighteen,” Peter clarifies. “You did.” Tony agrees, not liking where this is going.

“Aren’t you going to ask me what I want for my birthday?” Peter asks, he sounds innocent but that mischievous glint in his eyes does not go unnoticed by Tony.

“I don’t think I should,” Tony smiles at him with that amused smile that makes Peter blush.

Peter pouts looking disappointed and Tony cracks, finding it very hard to deny this boy when he just wants to make him happy. “Okay, I’ll bite, what did you want for your birthday?” Tony asks, unsure at this point if it will be an innocent idea or not.

When Peter’s pout immediately turns into a cheeky smile he knows the innocent look was faked and yet that only makes Tony adore him more. Peter walks closer and looks up at Tony under his eyelashes, Tony may faint, he’s not sure.

“A kiss.” Peter says softly, a hopeful look on his face.

“A kiss?” Tony repeats. He knows he should outright say no but he wants to kiss Peter and who’s to deny the birthday boy?

“From you.” Peter’s confidence fades a little, his cheeks flush.

“Yeah, I figured that,” Tony teases. When Tony doesn’t say anything more Peter starts to fidget with his sleeves, looking worried.

“Peter, I told you-” Tony tries, having an internal battle with himself.

“I know. But it’s my birthday Tony... I’m 18 now. I’m only asking for a kiss.” Peter bites his lip, Tony laughs a little at the use of his name.

“If you don’t want to...” Peter looks up at him, Tony concludes Peter is a little shit and it’s effective.

“I think you know that’s not why.” Tony raises an eyebrow and Peter ducks his head with a smile. Tony’s resistance is faltering, Peter has made a lot of good points.

Tony places a finger under Peter’s chin, lifting his face until Peter was looking at him again. “Birthday boy, huh?” Tony teases and Peter nods, his finger still under his chin.

“Just kissing. No funny business?” Tony asks. Peter nods then licks his lips, Tony’s eyes track the movement.  
  
“Please,” Peter says softly and that does it.

Tony moves one of his hands to cup the side of Peter’s face, the other going around to rest on his lower back. Peter’s arms instinctively going around Tony’s neck. Peter’s eyes flutter shut as Tony pressed their lips together, pulling Peter closer to him as he does. Peter hums happily against his lips, it turns into a soft moan when Tony deepen the kiss. He runs his tongue along the seam of Peter’s mouth, Peter’s hands move to his hair and grip it slightly. Tony smiles against his mouth when the boy parts his lips in invitation, his tongue dipping into his mouth and Peter whines. Tony can’t help the groan that slips because Peter’s _mouth_.

Tony thinks, _this is the best and worst choice I’ve ever made._ Here he is with this gorgeous, adorable boy in his arms, whining sweetly and pulling at his hair. So damn responsive, he wants to work out how to pull more pretty noises from him, to turn him into a whimpering mess. But he knows he can’t do more than kiss him. He’s never felt so teased in his life and it’s because of his own moral code, which was a new one.

Peter pulls Tony’s hair as their tongues brush together, he makes a sweet whimper into his mouth. Tony’s hand shifts from his face into his hair, he runs his fingers through his hair and Peter makes a content noise. When his fingers tangle in the boy’s hair Peter moans into his mouth and when he shifts he can feel that Peter’s hard against his thigh.

“Peter,” Tony says softly against his lips.

“Mmm?” is what he gets in response, Peter too caught up in the kiss.

Tony pulls back slightly and Peter whines at the loss. Tony looks over Peter’s face and almost gives in entirely. His face is flushed, cheeks that rosy pink, lips wet and swollen from kissing. He tries to compose himself.

“Peter, I think we should stop now,” He says and gives him a smile.

“ _Mr Stark,_ do we have to?” Peter asks and _god_ him saying ‘Mr Stark’ like that shouldn’t make him want to pick him up and fuck him against his desk but it does.

“Yeah, sweetheart, I think that’s enough.” He smiles, trying to compose himself and Peter smiles back.

“ _Best birthday present ever_.” Peter breathes out and Tony laughs.

“Good, huh?” Tony teases.

Tony thinks about all the other things he wishes could show Peter who seems inexperienced, Tony thinks he’s _definitely_ going to hell.

“Yeah,” Peter says with a dazed look in his eyes. He really wants to make out with Tony again, but he can tell he won’t be open to it, he respects that. Soon he’ll go into the second phase of his plan, the final phase.

But he has to ask, “…Did you like it?”

Tony is straightening up his suit, he stops to look at Peter who looks genuinely unsure. He can’t exactly put his hand on the bulge in his pants as proof of his enjoyment even if he wants to. Tony takes pity on him, he cups Peter’s face leaning in to give him one last kiss.

“Baby, I loved it.” Another pet name slipped, this time it made Peter whine against his mouth.

Peter beams at him, “Good.” Phase two is looking more and more likely to be a success. Right now, though, he really needs to go home and deal with the situation in his pants.

“I should probably get going…birthday cake to eat and all,” he smiles with a blush, Tony gives him a knowing look.

“Good idea. Enjoy the rest of your birthday.” Tony smiles and starts to pack up his stuff. Peter thinks _oh, Mr Stark, I will._ Peter grins at him and says goodbye.

Tony and Peter both jerk off that night thinking about their kiss, about how much it left them _wanting_.

~~~

As it gets closer to graduation Peter feels more confident. He thinks Mr Stark will want to see him once he’s graduated, because he’ll no longer be a student and he’s now eighteen. Well, he’s about eighty percent sure. What he does know for certain at least is that Tony _is_ interested in him and that kiss was _wow,_ they’re chemistry as undeniable. He’s praying they outweigh the reservations he’s had.

Peter will be graduating soon and Tony tries to become less attached to the boy for the sake of his own mental health. What happens is exactly the oppose, because of course Tony isn’t so lucky. He starts looking forward to seeing Peter after his class more and more. After marking Peter’s assignment on the topic, he is unbelievably proud, Peter did incredibly but he expects no less from him. He praises Peter for his assignment and is unable to stop himself from saying he is proud of him. That Columbia University, as Peter told him he was accepted there with a scholarship, will be incredibly lucky to have him. Peter beams at him, letting out a flushed thank you and even called him Tony.

Peter still calls him Mr Stark in class of course but has started calling him Tony sometimes in private. Tony has tried to tell him not to, but Peter gave him a little pout and he doesn’t actually mind it, so he lets him. The concerning part is that when he does call him Mr Stark in private it seems calculated and not at all how he calls him that in class, unless it’s a whisper his other classmates can’t hear. Hearing him say, “ _Mr Stark_ ,” like how he did after Tony kissed him always stops him in his tracks but then Peter will look at him with those puppy dog eyes like it is entirely coincidental. It makes Tony think of Peter’s little whimpers and how he wanted more.

Tony doesn’t think it is accidental anymore, not after he caught Peter looking entirely too pleased with himself when he came to see him after class one day. Peter walked in without asking, totally comfortable in the space by now and leaned over his desk where he was marking papers. He said “ _Mr Stark_ ,” like it was a sin. Tony’s hand gripped his pen until his knuckles were white. He looked up Peter was looking very happy with himself before returning to an innocent look. Tony thought, _my sweet devious boy_ and he wanted to show him how someone really teases. He scolded himself for those thoughts especially since as much as he wanted it to be true Peter isn’t his, he _can’t_ be his. Tony took a breath, put down his pen, greeted Peter like he hadn’t just made Tony question his existence.  
  
Peter sat down to tell him about his weekend looking a little disappointed that Tony didn’t react to his teasing, but still pleased him himself that it was effective. It made Peter feel braver about the last part of his plan because he could see Tony was still interested in him and although he was dismissive of Peter’s flirtations, he continued to show Peter he cared about him. Tony keeps helping him with his classwork, asking about his day, showing interest in his life and made sure those boys who’d been bullying Peter hadn’t tried anything else.

Tony is excited for Peter to be graduating, he is sure he’d have a much better experience in college then he has in high school. But Tony can’t help his own selfish dread at the thought of not getting to spend time with Peter like this anymore. Part of him wonders about reconnecting with Peter after he graduates. But he thinks that for Peter this was probably just a little crush or worse just an attempt to fulfil a student/teacher fantasy. That soon Peter will start college, meet guys his own age and he’d forget about Tony. He tries to convince himself that it would be better that way, that Peter deserves a guy his own age and a relationship that would be less complicated.

 


	3. The Plan: Phase Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...and the smut begins!

The last day of semester, Peter’s graduation day, arrives. The ceremony is being held at the end of the day amongst all students, staff and family members. Students are free to leave afterwards. May has told Peter she’ll have to go to work after the ceremony, but she’d be attending. Peter could see she felt bad, he reassured her he knows they need the money. Peter told her he didn’t mind, that he’d probably meet up with Ned and MJ anyway.

Honestly, Peter is relieved because May leaving afterwards makes his plan a lot easier. He’d be able to speak to Tony after the ceremony now. Peter’s a mess of nervous excitement the whole day, looking forward to finally being done with high school and about the final stage of his plan.

“Peter Parker,” the school principle calls. Peter stands, walking to the stage to collect his certificate. He feels his face heating knowing Mr Stark is in the audience and would be no doubt watching him intently.

“Congratulations,” the principle says shaking his hand and passing the certificate. Peter says his thanks before moving to stand with the other students who’ve collected theirs. He lets his eyes scan the audience, he spots May first who’s taking a photo of him, he smiles for her photo. He then spots Mr Stark who’s smiling at him in a way that makes Peter’s stomach flip, it’s the smile he gives him when he’s proud.

The ceremony ends and they throw their caps in the air with a cheer. The remaining audience is directed to leave, apart from the families of the graduating students. The graduating party disperses, people going to greet their friends and family. He stands with MJ and Ned while they take off their robes, they both wish him luck with the rest of his plan.

“Peter!” May calls excitedly to get his attention, she pulls him in for a tight hug. “Well done, you really deserve that scholarship, I’m so happy for you.” she starts to tear up, Peter grins against her shoulder hugging her back.

“I’m sorry I have to work,” She pulls back and lets Peter breath. “We’ll celebrate soon I promise,”

“Really, May, it’s okay!” He smiles. “We don’t have to, but we can,”

She hugs him again, “We will. You’ve been so much happier this semester, you must’ve been really excited to graduate and now you’ve finally done it!”

Peter’s glad she can’t see the blush on his face because he knows that’s not why he’s been happier and apparently, it’s something not just his friends noticed.

“ _Finally_ ,” he agrees, he pulls back and grins at her. “Aren’t you going to be late?” his eyebrows furrow.

She checks the time. “I’ll probably _just_ make it.” She looks at him feeling bad realising the other families have left already, together.

“Go,” Peter says with a smile. She nods and gives in, they say their goodbyes.

~~~

Peter heads into the building, ready for the last part of his plan. He’s not surprised its empty inside, people would have fled with it being the last day. There’s no guarantee Tony will still be at school, teachers have fled too. He knows Tony usually works in his class after the day ends, preparing lessons or marking assignments. Tony won’t need to do that today but Peter has a feeling he’ll be in his class anyway. He hopes he’ll be there hoping to see Peter.

Peter smiles, peering in to find Tony sat at his desk doing something on his laptop. Peter steps inside, shutting the door behind him. Tony looks up and that expression is there again, filling Peter with pride and butterflies.

“Congratulations Peter. How does it feel?” Tony stands up and smiles.

“Good.” Peter smiles ducking his head. He sits on Tony’s desk, that’s new.

Tony stands in front of him, but not too close. “You should be really proud of yourself Peter, I know I am.” It warms Peter’s heart to hear that. “Shouldn’t you be celebrating with your friends?” he smiles.

Peter shakes his head and looks up to him with a smile, “I wanted to see you. I wanted to ask you something…”

Tony can’t help the smile at hearing Peter wanted to see him. “What’s that?”

Peter blushes, taking one of Tony’s hands. He had a whole speech planned instead he blurts out, “I’m not your student anymore, you’re not my teacher. Go out with me.” It isn’t even a question.

Tony squeezes his hand softly, with conflicting emotions. On the one hand he’s happy because Peter’s interest in him wasn’t just because of the teacher/student novelty. But on the other hand, that’s not the only issue here.

“Peter I’m over twice your age. You’ll meet a nice guy in college, your own age, without all the drama that would come with this. No, you’re not my student now, but you still _were_ my student and with the age difference too, people wouldn’t understand.” Tony explains, and it makes Peter angry.

“Tony, I don’t care about your goddam age. I actually _like_ that you’re older and more experienced, okay? I don’t want some college guy, I want _you_.” Peter grabs at his shirt and pulls him closer. Tony’s just staring at him, he looks so conflicted and it makes Peter’s heart hurt.

Peter continues, “Look, this is more then just some silly crush for me okay? If that’s what your worried about. I have real feelings for you. If we met when I was in college, then we’d have been together by now. I don’t- we didn’t _choose_ to meet like this. I don’t want to miss out on what we have just because this _is_ how we met. But we _can_ choose to not let it stop us, I want to choose that.” Peter looks away, Tony’s listening intently but Peter fears he’d been wrong all along.

Peter plays with his fingers nervously, “I’m not your student anymore, I’m 18 and I’ve told you how I feel about the age difference. There’s nothing stopping us from exploring this anymore, people may not understand or accept it- I don’t care, I care about what _we_ think. If this- if I’ve read it all wrong and you don’t feel how I feel, you need to tell me.” Peter heart is racing.

Tony cups Peter’s face and tilts his head so he’s looking at him in the eyes. Tony moves so he’s between Peter’s leg, running one of his hands through Peter’s hair.

“Sweetheart, I feel the same. I want to choose that too. The truth is I don’t care what other people think either. Now that you’re 18 the age difference doesn’t bother me, if anything it’s good for my ego-” Tony gives him a wink and Peter giggles.

“-I wish we hadn’t met when you were my student but it’s not a good enough reason for me to try to stop this, it’s not like we’d have to advertise its how we met anyway. But what I do care about is _you_ and the grief you could get from others if we pursue this.” Tony is glad when Peter smiles.

“Do you trust me?” Peter asks seriously.

“Of course I do.” Tony doesn’t have to think about it.

“Then I’m asking you to trust that I know what I want and what I’m willing to deal with to have it. Can you do that?” Peter smiles. After all he dealt with being bullied for years for being gay, but it never once made him regret being open about who he is.

 “I can.” Tony resistance falters. He makes the same choice as Peter to not let the way they met stop them from being together. If they’re both okay with this, then that should be enough. Plus, Tony is terrible at denying Peter what he wants.

“Peter, sweetheart, would you like to go on a date with me?” Tony smirks, moving his hands to around his waist.

“Yes.” Peter wraps his arms around Tony’s neck and blushes. “But, the thing is… its kind of like we already have been?”

Tony raises an eyebrow, then he thinks about it. The time together, getting to know each other, slight flirting, the kiss, they do sounds like dates. “I think you’re right.”

“We’ve already done all the typical first date things. I don’t want to go to out anywhere.” Peter’s blush gets deeper and it clicks.

Tony leaned in to whisper into his ear, knowing now he could call him this again, “What do you want baby?” he bites softly on his earlobe and sucks on it.

Peter moans softly and his hairs tighten in Tony’s hair. “I want… to do more than kissing this time.”

Tony hums, “Is that right?” he teases, kissing his neck before pulling back.

“Yeah,” Peter nods, licking his lips.

 “Do you have any sexual experience sweetheart?”

Peter shakes his head looking embarrassed, “No- I’ve kissed a few people but that’s it.”

“Its nothing to be embarrassed about, we’ll go at whatever pace your comfortable with and don’t worry, I can teach you what you need to know.” Tony says and Peter grins. “But we’re not going to do anything here.” Tony chuckles.

Peter pouts playfully, “I kind of imagined that. Stuff happening in here… on your desk.”

Tony’s smirk returns. “What kind of things, hmm? Did they happen to do with me being your teacher? Is that what the cheeky ‘Mr Stark’s were for?” Peter nods biting his lip.

“I’ll keep that in mind for later don’t worry. I’m sure we can have some fun with it.” Tony kisses his cheek.

“But we’ll have to go soon, can I have a kiss goodbye at least?” Peter looks a little upset and that’s just not on.

So Tony checks, “Is your aunt working tonight?”

“Yep,” Peter tries to read him, he’s hoping they’ll be able to spend more time together.

“How about we go to my place and I could make us dinner? You could stay the night if you want or I could drop you home later,” Tony smiles when Peter’s face brightens up instantly.

“Yes please.” Peter gives a big smile. “I guess I won’t need that goodbye kiss then… but you’ll kiss me later, though right?” he blushes. “I still want to do more than kissing.”

 “If you want to, then yes. We’ll see how you feel later okay?” Tony asks and Peter nods.

“But only if you want to as well,” Peter smiles.

Tony laughs, “Have you seen yourself? Trust me I will, but I appreciate you saying that,” He kisses his rosy cheek asking, “Should we head off?” Peter nods.

They walked to the carpark and got into Tony’s car, making their way to his apartment. Peter was his usual chatty self during the drive, Tony found it comforting and adorable. Tony wanted to talk to him seriously before they arrived, considering Peter’s inexperience. He told Peter that there wasn’t any pressure for anything sexual to happen, that Tony enjoys just spending time together. He told Peter that he wants him to tell him if anything at all makes him uncomfortable and that Tony will always respect if he wants to stop anything. Peter being the sweet boy that he is made sure Tony would do the same back, Tony said of course he would.

Tony also spoke about safe sex options and he mentioned his last STD panel came back all negative. Tony made it clear that while they needed to discuss these things just in case it didn’t mean anything of that nature had to happen. When Tony held his hand out for Peter to hold while he drove Peter gave him the sweetest smile. Peter blushed during, but they spoke about it maturely and he told Tony he was glad they were discussing it now. Peter thought that if Tony could see into his mind that he’d know he’s been ready since they met and would know how bad Peter wants him.

“We’re here,” Tony says as he parks, Peter was too distracted looking at Tony to really notice.

“Come on baby,” They got out of the car and Tony reached for Peter’s hand again.

When they got to his apartment Tony gave him a tour. He showed Peter his spare room which he uses to work on some of his own creations. A hobby Peter was very interested in when Tony told him about it at the start of semester.

“These are amazing!” Peter praises looking around the room.

“You _have_ to show me properly later,” he smiles before they move on to the next room. It’s his bedroom and Peter’s eyes linger.

“I like it,” Peter smiles as they walk back to the main area.

Tony’s surprised how relieved he feels hearing that. That it’s so important for Peter to like his apartment, but he knows they’d probably be spending a lot of time here and Tony wants Peter to feel welcome.

“Make yourself at home okay?” Tony tells him as they’re standing in the kitchen.

In response Peter grins. He takes Tony’s hand as he sits on one of the stools by the counter and pulls Tony closer so that Tony stands between his legs. Peter’s hands go around Tony’s neck and run through his hair.

“Well, I’m glad you’re making yourself at home,” Tony jokes wrapping his hands around his waist.

“I think I’d feel _really_ at home if you kissed me right now,” Peter looks at Tony with a cute smile and mischief in his eyes.

Tony chuckles, “In that case…” he pulls Peter closer and presses their lips together. The kiss quickly becomes heated as Peter moans into Tony’s mouth and grabs fist fulls of Tony’s shirt. Tony nibbles his bottom lip and sucks on it softly, Peter tries to pull him impossibly closer.

“Tony- _M-mr Stark_ ,” Peter whines and Tony groans.

“Yes, baby boy?” He whispers against his lips and Peter moans at the pet name.

Peter licks his swollen lips, “You’re so hot,” he says breathlessly. Tony chuckles and pressing a kiss to his neck.

He pulls back, seeing Peter’s half lidded eyes, flushed cheeks and swollen lips. “And you’re _gorgeous_. How’d I get so lucky to have such a sweet, cute boy in my arms?” Tony kisses Peter’s neck again, Peter shifts to give him more access.

“Who’s also a mischievous and so damn clever. You’re the total package,” Tony smirks and Peter’s blush grows. He bites softly at Peter’s neck and the boy whimpers, Peter has never been so turned on in his life.

Images fly through Peter’s mind, all the fantasies he’s had that may become real. Tony’s hands move to Peter’s hips, palms resting at the top of his thighs. He continues to kiss and bite as his neck, careful not to leave marks yet. Peter pulls Tony’s hair while moaning, wanting more him. Tony’s lips against his skin feels so good, leaves him wanting more, imagining what else Tony can do with his mouth.

His mind is foggy with pleasure when the word, “ _Daddy_ ,” slips out.

Tony freezes. Peter’s eyes go wide realising he just said that out loud, it’s something he’s fantasised about but didn’t mean to say it, he knew it was weird. His face flushes with shame and he goes to apologise, “Sor-”

Tony pulls back and Peter can see his eyes filled with lust. He interrupts “Say it again…” He says whispers and it feels incredibly intimate.

“Daddy,” Peter blushes, embarrassed to say it but it feels _so good_ , it feels _right_. It makes his dick twitch, he wants more.

“ _Fuck_.” Tony breathes out and Peter knows he feels the same. The hands on his thighs slip lower and the grip on them tightens.

Peter squirms and whimpers trying to encourage Tony to move his hands where he wants them, “ _Please_ Daddy,”

“I’ve got you baby,” his hands slip under his knees. “Hold on okay? Let me move you somewhere more comfortable,” Peter wraps his arms around Tony’s neck and he’s picked up effortlessly, Peter loves it.

Tony’s hands rest on his ass. Peter moans sweetly against his neck and grinds against Tony’s stomach without thought. Peter’s embarrassed about it but then Tony whispers fondly into his ear, “Good boy, we’re almost there.”

When they get to Tony’s room he sets Peter down on the bed, Peter doesn’t move to unwrap himself from his body. Tony chuckles, “Let go for a second yeah?” Peter does but he pouts playfully too.

Tony rolls his eyes at him with a smile. He takes off his shoes then Peter’s, he looks at Peter laid back on his bed and it almost seems unreal.

“Tony…” Peter complains, getting impatient. He spreads his legs and pulls Tony on top of him, “That’s better.” Peter teases.

“Its definitely better,” Tony agrees and kisses him again. Peter smiles against his lips, Tony’s hands slip under the back of Peter’s shirt.

“Here, let me.” Tony says taking off his shirt as Peter was making frustrated noises trying to undo all the buttons. Peter sits up for Tony to pull off his shirt next. Tony looks over his chest and licks his lips.

Tony already knew this but fuck Peter is _gorgeous_ , he’s pulled out of his thoughts when Peter says, “ _God_ ,” as he touches over Tony’s chest, appreciatively sliding his hands through his chest hair.

“Not quite,” Tony teases and Peter bites his lips. Tony’s hands slide up from Peter’s waist to his chest, fingers brushing against his nipples lightly. Peter gasps then moans as Tony teases one of his nipples, pinching softly.

“You look so good sweetheart, those noises…” Tony smirks down at him, his skinny jeans not doing much to hide how hard the boy is. Peter moans, partly because of him playing with his nipples but mostly due to the praise.

“You said-” Peter whimpers when Tony leans down to kiss Peter’s neck, starting to trail from his neck to his chest. “-that you could teach me what I need to know…” Peter’s hand grips Tony’s shoulder as he presses a kiss over his nipple. “Tony-” his hips buck as Tony starts to suck on it, “-Daddy _please_ ,”

Tony looks up to him with a playful smile, “Who could deny such a pretty boy asking so nicely?” he grins at Peter.

“Can I take these off?” he hooks a finger into Peter’s jeans with raised eyebrows.

Peter nods, “God, _yes_.” Tony pops open the button and undoes the zipper slowly, Peter watches with anticipation lifting his head up from the pillows to lean on his elbows.

“Lift your hips for me baby,” Tony directs, Peter does, and Tony pulls Peter’s pants off throwing them on the floor. Tony takes his own pants off to so he’s more comfortable. Peter attempts to pull down Tony’s briefs.

Tony bats his hand away, “Not yet,” he smirks, Peter blushes and removes his hand.

Tony shifts so he’s laying between Peter’s legs, “Right now, sweetheart, we’re going to focus on you and I _really_ want your dick in my mouth.” he smirks, rubbing over the bulge in Peter’s briefs, he feels it twitch at his words.

“Would you like that? Do you want Daddy to make you feel good?” Tony calling himself Daddy makes both of their dicks twitch.

“It’s like your trying to kill me,” Peter’s face is red, and he grinds up against Tony’s hand.

“Well I do have some teasing to pay you back for.” He smirks, “I’m gonna need an answer baby,”

“Yes! _Please_ , I love your mouth.” Tony is a great kisser he really needs to find out what else he can do with it.

“The feelings mutual,” Tony smiles before moving closer so he can mouth at Peter’s dick through his briefs.

Peter gasps and moans, his hands gripping the sheets. Tony gestures for Peter’s hands, placing them in his hair, “Don’t be afraid to pull, okay?” he winks.

Peter mutters, “ _Fuck_ ,” pulling at his hair as Tony continues to tease him. He starts to toy with one of Peter’s nipples as he sucks over the fabric. His runs his other hand over Peter’s body, leaving teasing touches that make Peter feel desperate for more. 

Tony has to hold his hips still as he starts to wriggle beneath him. “Tonyyy,” He whines, having had enough of the teasing and wanting to be in Tony’s mouth already.

“I know, I know,” he soothes, pulling off Peter’s briefs and tossing them off the floor. Tony sits up, looking over Peter’s body.

“You really are perfect sweetheart, you know that?” Tony smiles at Peter, who’s blushing under his gaze. Tony looks at his cock flushed pink and dripping against his stomach, _perfect_.

“Are you just going to stare at me all day?” Peter teases giving him a cheeky smile. Peter then does his own staring, looking longingly over Tony’s body and eyeing the obvious bulge through his briefs.

“You look so fucking good baby, I bet you taste amazing too,” Peter’s cheeky smiles disappears when Tony leans down and licks up his length.

“I was right you do taste amazing,” Tony winks as he takes him in hand and licks up his precum. Peter moans loudly and moves a hand to cover his mouth as he starts to whimper.

Tony pauses to move Peter’s hand away from his mouth, understanding the reason behind him doing that. “I _love_ your sounds baby, they drive me crazy. I want to hear you, okay?”

When Peter nods with a grin Tony continues. He starts to suck on the tip, twirling his tongue, “F-feels so good,” Peter moans, clutching at his hair again.

Tony hums happily, stroking Peter’s dick while he sucks the tip. Peter moans, unable to look away because Tony looks so good and he’s never felt better. Tony looks at Peter while he takes more of him in his mouth.

Peter throws his head back moaning, “ _Daddy,_ ” while Tony takes more of him into his mouth.

Tony’s mouth is so hot and wet he struggles not to thrust into his mouth. Tony holds his hips as he starts to bob up and down, it feels _amazing_.

“Feels _so good_. Fuck _-_ Daddy-” Peter moans loudly as he looks and sees Tony taking down all of his length, of course he’d be good at this. He knows he’ll cum embarrassingly fast, but with Tony’s mouth on him like that he fails to care.

“Oh my _god_ -” Peter clutches frantically at his hair, unable to stop the desperate whimpers leaving his mouth.

“Nah, not god, it’s _Daddy_ to you,” Tony says pulling off with a smug grin his voice sounding hoarse, before he takes him all in his mouth again in one go.

“Yes!” Peter calls out, his loves hearing Tony call himself that. Tony starts to move again and Peter whimpering “ _Daddy…_ ” and yanking Tony’s hair in warning that he’s close.

“That’s it sweetheart, cum for me.” Tony pulls off for a second to say before continuing, watching Peter intently not wanting to miss anything.

“Ahh D-daddy!” Peter moans, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as he cums with a shout. The words _Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy_ chanting in his mind the whole time. Tony swallows everything, still sucking Peter’s dick as he starts to soften in his mouth. Only stopping when Peter whimpers and gives a gentle shove because he’s too oversensitive.

Peter opens his eyes when he realises he had shut them, he’s panting as he looks lazily down at Tony. His smirk makes Peter realise he’d actually chanted _Daddy_ out loud.

“You did so good baby” Tony says looking up at Peter dreamily, his cheek resting against his thigh. His words make Peter’s stomach flip, he’s becoming addicted to Tony’s praise.

Peter giggles softly completely blissed out and Tony thinks it’s the sweetest thing he’s ever heard. “You’re the one who did good. How do you even look like that right now? I’m the one who basically just died and went to heaven,” Peter blushes and looks at him adoringly.

Tony realises that Peter being easily flustered seems to not have to do with inexperience but just part of who he is. Tony’s glad because he finds it charming and Peter looks so damn cute like this.

“If you could watch yourself like I just did, you’d understand why,” Tony explains with a grin, he moves to lay next to Peter and grabs a throw blanket to put over them.

“If you say so,” Peter says moving to lay next to Tony with his head on his chest. “Peter, trust me.” He grins playfully. When he moves he feels Tony’s hard. “Can I…?” Peter smiles up to him.

Tony shakes his head. “I said I wanted to focus on you remember. We don’t have to do anything more than this baby.” Tony runs his fingers through Peter’s hair, he doesn’t want Peter to feel pressured to reciprocate and if this all they do tonight then that’s fine with Tony.

Peter chuckles against his shoulder and moves so they’re at face level. “Thanks for being so lovely, it means a lot to me.” Peter leans in to kiss him.

Peter continues with a mischievous grin, “But I want you, I’ve wanted you since we met that first day. Now we can finally be together, and I don’t want to wait anymore. Tony, I’m going to be hard again _so soon_.” He says suggestively.

Tony smirks at him, “Oh, to be a teenager again.” He kisses Peter and pulls back to say, “You sweet boy. How about I make us dinner then I promise I won’t make you wait anymore. I’m sure you’re hungry,”

Peter grins, “I was just given the best orgasm of my life and now you want to make me dinner, yeah sounds alright,” he teases.

Tony gives him a wicked smirk, “Best orgasm of your life _so far_ , there’s still a lot more hours left in the day yet sweetheart,”

“You better make dinner quickly.” Peter says seriously and Tony chuckles, they move to get up.

Tony looks at Peter and smiles, “I’ll find you some pants to borrow,”

Tony puts on trackpants and a shirt. Peter wears his own shirt and a pair of Tony’s pyjama pants; the pants are too big but Peter finds he likes being in Tony’s clothes. When they get to the kitchen Tony says, “Make yourself comfortable baby, how do you feel about pasta?”

Peter sits one of the stools near the counter, the same one Tony kissed him at before, to talk to him while he cooks. “Sounds good! Do you want any help?”

“Nah I’ve got it, do you want a soda?” Tony asks, and Peter nods.

Peter opens his drink and watches as Tony gets everything out that he needs. As Tony starts preparing dinner Peter’s thoughts wander. There’s something Peter wants to ask…

“Tony are we… in a relationship?” Peter asks, and Tony looks over his shoulder at him.

He sees Peter looking nervous, so he walks over to stand in front of him, he cups his face so they’re looking into each other’s eyes.

“Peter, if I didn’t have strong feelings for you this wouldn’t be happening-” Tony waves a hand around to point out the situation before cupping his face again. “-it isn’t just about attraction. I think you’re an amazing person and I feel lucky just to have met you. I want to be with you, to see where this goes. So, I’m not sure if we’re in a relationship I can’t just decide that for us but it’s what I was hoping we’re in.”

He kisses Peter’s forehead and continues, “If you’re not ready for that yet it’s okay, there’s no rush. Think about it, see how you feel, we don’t need to talk about-”

Peter puts his hand over his mouth, “Please stop talking. It’s exactly what I want, and I was hoping you did too.”

Tony licks Peter’s hand and he pulls it back with a chuckle, “Ew.”

“Well then, I better make sure I don’t burn _my boyfriend’s_ dinner,” Tony winks at him, going to check on the food.

Peter blushes and when he catches Tony’s eye as he’s serving dinner he says softly, “I like hearing that,”

Tony has a hunch, “That you’re mine?”

Peter shifts in his seat looking down at his hands, Tony can tell he’s turned on. “I- yeah.”

“Good because you’re mine and I’m yours.” Tony smirks when Peter looks up with flushed cheeks and a big smile. He also doesn’t miss how Peter has to adjust his pants and Tony files it away thinking _oh I’m going to have fun with that later._

They chat while they eat. Mostly Peter keeps sneaking heated glances at Tony, only Tony catches them all. After they finish eating Tony puts the dishes in the sink, walking over to where Peter’s standing and can’t help but tease, “Hmm, do you want to watch a movie?”

Peter walks up to Tony, grabs him by his shirt and pulls him in for a fiery kiss. He puts his hands around his neck, jumping up for Tony to catch him. Tony bites his neck softly and asks, “Is that a no to a movie?”

Peter huffs a laugh, “You’re the worst,” he playfully rolls his eyes at Tony knowing exactly what he’s doing.

Peter then says, “No Tony, I don’t want to watch a movie. I want you to fuck me.” Hearing _that_ come out of Peter’s mouth as sure as ever while he’s blushing sweetly puts a stop to the sass Tony was going to give him.

“That’s a much better idea,” Tony whispers before kissing Peter, walking them towards his bedroom.

 Tony lays them on the bed still kissing Peter he pulls back. Before Tony can speak Peter grins and talks before he can because he knows what Tony’s about to ask, “Yes, I’m sure I want to do this. If I want to stop at any time, I’ll tell you. Same for you okay?”

“My clever boy and I will.” Tony kisses Peter again.

It gets more heated as Tony slips his tongue into Peter’s mouth, he moans pulling Tony flush against him. Peter slides his hands under Tony’s shirt, he grinds his hips up so their clothed erections brush against each other.

“ _Oh-_ _yes_ ” Peter whines and Tony grinds down against him. Peter’s nails dig into Tony’s back and he groans into Peter’s mouth moving faster.

Tony breaks the kiss to pull off his shirt, Peter eyes him hungrily. “Lets take this off you, hmm?” Tony pulls of Peter’s shirt next. Tony then moves down to suck on one of Peter’s nipples while he rubs Peter’s dick through his pants.

“You look so good like this, my beautiful boy,” Tony says against his skin between licking and sucking his nipples. Peter moans, one hand gripping Tony’s hair, the other digging his fingers into his shoulder. Peter whines as Tony rubs over his pants with more pressure.

“F-feels so good, _please_!” Peter aches for more.

“My good boy, so _responsive_ ,” Tony praises. Peter bucks up against his hand, his words driving him as crazy as his actions. Peter whines and he pulls Tony in for a kiss.

He palms Tony’s erection and they both moan, “ _Tony-_ we’re wearing _way_ too many clothes, we- _oh god_ \- should be wearing like, zero clothes.”

Tony chuckles against his lips and moves so he can pull off Peter’s pants noticing while he does that he’s not wearing briefs underneath.

Peter giggles with a blush, “Wishful thinking?” 

Tony smirks, standing to push down his own pants when Peter stops him.

“No! I wanna do it…” Peter sits on the end of the bed looking at him with lust filled eyes. Tony nods so Peter hooks his fingers under his waistband and slowly pulls them down.

“ _Shit_ ,” Peter whispers when his dick springs free. For a second Tony isn’t sure if it’s a good or bad sound.

Then Peter licks his lips and whispers out in a rush, “I want you inside me _so bad_ ,” before looking up to Tony. Peter sees Tony’s dick twitch in reply, Peter wraps his hand around him and strokes experimentally.

“Fuck, baby.” Tony groans, one of his hands sliding into Peter’s hair to run his fingers through it. Peter likes how Tony feels in his hand, especially when he makes sounds like that. He can’t help but wonder how its going to fit, Peter has only tried fingering himself before. But god he wants it so bad and he trusts Tony.

“Daddy- _please_ ,” Peter whines. Tony removes Peter’s hand, “Lay down on the bed for me sweetheart,” he smiles.

Tony climbs on the bed, “Daddy’s gotta make sure you’re nice and relaxed first. Have you ever fingered yourself baby?”

Peter blushed, “I, yeah. I kind of did it thinking about you actually… wishing it was you inside me.”

“ _Fuck,_ Peter, that’s so hot.” Tony needs a second to process that before continuing, “I want to use my mouth and fingers, take it slowly. If you need to stop or take a break I want you to be a good boy and tell me okay? How does that sound?”

Peter blushes, especially at the part about Tony using his mouth but it also makes his dick ache. “ _So good_.”

Tony smirks at him, “Lay on your stomach for me,”

Peter frowns and Tony realises why, “Baby, when I fuck you I want to be facing you. Trust me I don’t want to miss seeing _anything_.”

Peter’s frown turns into a grin and he rolls on his stomach happy with Tony’s reassurance. Tony squeezes one of his ass cheeks playfully, making Peter moan and grind against the mattress.

Tony takes the lube out of his bedside draw putting it near him and grabs a pillow, “Lift up your hips,” Peter does, and he slides the pillow under him so his ass is up higher.

Tony looks over him. Peter looks gorgeous and his ass is _perfect_. Tony hands slide teasingly slow to Peter’s ass, grabbing his ass cheeks and spreading them to reveal his hole. Tony can’t help but stare because this confirms that _every part_ of Peter is perfect.

“Fuck baby, look at you,” Tony says in awe.

Peter starts to squirm he looks back at Tony with a blush that spreads down his back. “Stop staring, it’s embarrassing.”

“You seem to be enjoying it,” Tony teases as Peter’s still rocking his hips against the pillow under him. Peter huffs, not denying it and hides his face against his pillow.

“It’s hard not to stare baby, your little hole is so pretty…” Peter lets out a disbelieving noise.

Tony bites his ass cheek softly, “Would Daddy lie to you?” Peter shakes his head against his pillow.

“But I will stop staring,” Tony says, a mischievous smile on his face.

He leans closer and Peter jumps when he feels Tony’s warm breath over his hole. Tony chuckles before he licks a stripe and uses his hands to keep his cheeks spread. Peter gasps at the feeling and whines as he feels Tony’s tongue circle his pucker. Peter can’t help but grinding down again, leaving muffled whimpers against his pillow.

Peter whines as Tony pulls back, “ _Daddy,_ why did-” he moves his ass back wanting Tony’s mouth back on him.

“Because I want to hear you baby boy,” Tony runs his hands down Peter’s thighs soothingly, Peter nods and Tony leans back in.

“You’re mine and so are those noises.” He smirks when Peter’s shudders at his words.

“Yes! _I’m yours_ , my noises are yours D-daddy. I’m- I’m yours, _I’m Daddy’s_ ” Peter starts babbling as Tony laps relentlessly at his hole and starts to suck on it.

“All mine. You’re being so good for me- who’s my good boy?” Tony praises before going back to licking over his hole and circling with his tongue, slowly pushing inside.

“ _Me_ , Daddy, I am- _please don’t stop_ ,” Peter moans not hiding his face this time, so Tony can hear him. Peter can feel himself leaking on the pillow.

“ _Good boy_ ,” Tony says in a low voice as he flicks his tongue against his hole. The tone makes Peter shiver and clutch at the sheets, his dick leaking more.

“Fuck,” Peter whimpers as he feels Tony suck on his hole again before thrusting his tongue back inside, he starts thrusting it in and out. Peter loves the way Tony’s facial hair feels against his skin, makes his mind flood with the word _Daddy._

Peter cries out, unable to stop the words escaping his mouth, “Yes, yes, yes! _Oh- Daddy_ ,” Peter pushes his ass back against Tony’s tongue.

Tony hears Peter’s muttering against his pillow, Tony stops to rub his finger over his puffy hole. “What’s that baby? Use your words,” he teases with his thumb against his hole and Peter whines.

“ _More,_ please Daddy! Need- your fingers-” Peter lets out a strangled moan feeling Tony’s thumb rub against him, longing for Tony to finally be inside him.

Tony presses a kiss to Peter’s hole, “Since you asked so nicely,” he teases. “It might feel uncomfortable, but Daddy will make you feel good. Tell me if you need a break or it hurts, okay sweetheart?”

“Mhhm, yes Daddy,” Peter arches his ass up in invitation while blushing sweetly.

 “Fuck baby, you look so good like this,” He smiles lovingly at him, grabbing the lube before putting some on his fingers and warming it up between them.

Peter drops his head back to the pillow blushing and waiting. Tony’s praise always makes him feel embarrassed but in a _good_ way- his body heating up and his dick throbbing desperately. Tony loves it, he can’t get enough of Peter’s blushing, his sweet little whimpers and how flustered he gets. This is why Tony wants to fuck him, at least for the first time, with Peter laying on his back underneath him because he wants to see _everything_.

“Relax for me baby,” Tony says softly, a finger rubbing over Peter’s hole before he begins to slowly push inside.

“Good boy, you’re doing so well for me,” Tony coos. Peter whines at feeling Tony’s finger start to enter him, it feels weird but not bad. The fact that its Tony’s, _his Daddy’s, finger inside him_ almost makes his brain fry.

Tony watches his finger push inside, it feels _so hot and tight_. Tony’s dick jumps thinking about how good it’s going to feel to fuck his boy. He plays with Peter’s balls as he starts to move his finger, thrusting it slowly. Peter moans, clutching the sheets.

Tony smirks, he moves his finger and crooks it just so.

“ _Ah!_ F-fuck,” Peter cries out, he clenches around Tony’s finger and thrusts against the pillow.

“That feel good sweetheart, hmm?” Tony rubs at that spot again as Peter tries to reply, knowing Tony wants a response from him.

“Yes! Feels _s-so good_ Daddy... _Oh!_ ” Peter mewls. Tony continues thrusting his finger inside until he feels like Peter is ready for a second to be added, he removes his finger to pour more lube on two fingers.

“Tony, _please don’t stop_!” Peter whines desperately, pushing his ass back at the loss.

Tony chuckles against his thigh, pushing his ass back. “I was going to give you another finger baby, or do you not want it?” he teases.

“ _I do!_ Yes. Please yes, need more _, please_ ,” Peter settles against the pillow, lifting his ass up for Tony for emphasis.

“You’re so cute when you beg,” Tony praises and Peter moans softly.

Tony presses into him this time with two fingers, Tony coos at Peter while his other hand rubs soothingly over his thigh. “That’s it baby,” Tony pushes his fingers in more, Peter moaning softly. He grinds against the pillow, causing Tony’s fingers to slip out a little but then Peter moves back, and they go in deeper again.

“D-daddy,” Peter whines, wanting to ask permission but that’s all that falls from his mouth.

“Fuck Peter, you can fuck yourself on my fingers if you want,” Tony guesses what Peter’s trying to ask for, he watches as Peter shifts so he can push his ass back and forth on his fingers. Tony thinks about how _hungry_ his hole looks trying to get his fingers in deeper. He’s captivated by the needy sounds Peter is making.

Tony rubs against Peter’s prostate and string of “ _Daddy, Daddy, Daddy_ ,” falls from his lips desperately. Tony uses one hand to press against Peter’s lower back to hold him still as his move inside him, he’s desperate to fuck Peter but doesn’t want to rush either.

“P-please,” Peter begs softly. “I need-” he’s cut off by his own moan. Tony’s fingers stretching him feels so good, but he needs _more,_ he needs Tony inside him, like yesterday.

“I know baby, I know,” Tony gives himself a few strokes to relieve some pressure. “You just have to wait a little while longer hmm? Can you do that for Daddy?”

Peter nods with a whine, getting impatient. When Tony’s satisfied he pulls out his fingers, “Good boy.” he whispers and helps Peter onto his back. Tony smiles down at Peter who looks delectable. He leans down to whisper in Peter’s ear making him shudder, Tony reminds him he wants Peter to tell him if he needs to stop even just for a break.

Tony strokes Peter’s dick a few times, making Peter’s toes curl and tells him, “Daddy’s gonna make you feel so good baby. You’ve been so patient, I’m so proud of you,” Tony’s words make Peter’s heart swell and his dick throb. He’s never felt so adored, cherished or turned on in his life and it’s happening all at the same time.

Tony puts more lube on his fingers, he rubs Peter’s hole sliding his fingers inside again before removing them to lather is cock. Peter watches full of anticipation, “ _Yessss,_ ” he whines when Tony’s dick rubs over his hole finally.

Tony smiles at him with amusement, “Needy little thing aren’t you,” he teases and Peter blushes.

“Like you haven’t been dying to fuck me, wishing it was your cock inside me instead of your fingers? Huh, _Daddy?_ ” Peter quips back with a roll of his eyes and a cheeky smile.

Tony’s grip on Peter’s hip tightens in response and Peter grins smugly.

“I love it when your bratty,” Tony winks, rubbing his dick over his hole. “I have, baby. It felt so good to have my fingers inside you, your hole was pulling me in, you were so hungry for it. I can’t wait to be buried deep inside you, really _make you mine_.”

Peter’s sass fades, he blushes and his dick dribbles onto his stomach, it’s replaced by a needy, “ _Daddy please_!” as he tries to push back against Tony’s dick.

Tony starts to push in, Peter’s legs wrap around his waist. Tony whispers, “Relax for me,” as Peter’s body tenses, Peter nods and tries to relax his body.

Tony takes Peter’s cock in hand, slowly stroking him. “You’re doing great baby, you feel so good,” Tony says in a low voice, Peter moans bucking into his hand. Tony’s cock slides in more, when Peter tries to push back for more he presses forward until he’s bottoming out.

“Oh, _fuck_ , baby. You feel so good around Daddy’s cock,” Tony smirks feeling Peter shudder as he says it.

Peter whines he feels so _full,_ the stretch burns but it doesn’t hurt in a bad way. Tony leans down to kiss him and Peter moans into it. The kiss is sweet and demanding at the same time, Tony’s tongue flicks into his mouth and Peter bucks into his hand.

Peter moves his hips trying to get Tony to move and makes a frustrated noise against his mouth. “Well, are you gonna fuck me now or what?” Peter says, knowing full well what battiness with Tony will lead to.

Tony chuckles and smirks against his lips, taking his hand away from Peter’s dick. “If you can speak a full sentence like that-” Tony pulls out his cock and Peter shudders, “-when I start fucking you-” Tony pushes back in all at once angling to hit Peter’s prostate, “-then I’ll know I haven’t a good job” Tony starts to thrust into him.

Peter clutches desperately at Tony’s back, “Oh- _fuck!_ S- _so good_ ”

Tony sinks into Peter, he bites his neck softly and whispers into his ear, “Now you’re really going to be mine baby,”

Peter isn’t sure where the filth coming out of his mouth comes from but it’s hot and Tony fucking him harder as he says it shows he agrees. “ _Please_ , make me yours! I- fuck- I want you t-to _claim me_ , Daddy-” his fingers scratch at his back, he grabs Tony’s hair from where he’s biting at his neck so they’re looking each other.

“-C-cum inside me, _Daddy_! Please!” Tony pupils are blown wide. He fucks into Peter faster, hitting his prostate continuously making it hard for Peter to think.

Tony gives a low groan, his fingers tangling into Peter’s hair and telling him, “Don’t worry, I’m gonna make you mine baby.” He reassures. Tony wraps his hands around Peter’s dick again.

Peter knows he’s not going to last because Tony’s stroking him while fucking him like their lives depend on it.

“Fuck, look at you, _gorgeous_ , my sweet boy. You gonna cum for me baby? Gonna cum on Daddy’s cock? Make Daddy yours?”

Tony’s words push him over the edge, Peter cries out “ _DADDY_!” as he spills over Tony’s hand and himself.

Peter’s ass clenches around him and he knows he isn’t going to last much longer either. He fucks into him desperately, Peter clutching at him and begs, “Daddyy- _cum inside me_ ,”

Tony fucks into him so close to his own orgasm, “Gonna cum in you, make you mine. You want that hmm, to be my boy?” he asks and Peter nods desperately. “Yes! Please Daddy, _wanna be yours_ ,”

Tony gives a few more thrusts before he’s groaning and shouting, “ _Mine_ ,” as he cums inside Peter abruptly.

They’re both panting, Tony softening inside him. Peter whines at the overstimulation, “Sorry baby,” Tony coos pulling himself out slowly.

Peter whines again, he doesn’t like the empty feeling even more. Tony collapses next to him smirking, he moves two fingers to rub against his puffy hole slipping them inside. “Better?” Tony asks, feeling his cum slippery inside his boy.

“Yeah,” Peter blushes hard and pulls Tony in for a sweet kiss. It feels like they’ve been kissing for hours but neither are sure. Tony removes his fingers when Peter makes a disapproving noise.

Tony pulls back and whispers against his lips, “I’m just going to get a cloth to clean us up okay?” Peter nods with a smile.

When Tony gets back he cleans them up, Peter making cute embarrassed noises when Tony wipes up his cum dripping from the boy. “We could have a shower if you want?”

Peter shakes his head, “’M good, I wanna cuddle.”

Tony laughs, sliding into bed and under the covers with Peter. He pulls him close to he’s laying against his chest, Peter looking up to him dreamily, unbelievable adorable and fucked out.

“So, what’s the verdict?” Tony asks, running his fingers through Peter’s hair with his own dreamy smile.

Peter blushes and chuckles against his chest. “You were there, I think you know. Unless this is to boost your ego?” Peter teases but he answers anyway, “It was… _wow_. I mean I knew it would be good, look at you. But... yeah _, wow_. What did you think?” His blush intensifies, he avoids eye contact to ask. “Do you think it was weird, like I called you Daddy and stuff?”

Tony lifts Peter’s chin so he’s looking at him. “I think it was amazing, _you_ were amazing.” He leans to kiss his forehead. “I don’t think it was, you were there, I think you know.” He teases, copying Peter’s previous answer. “I thought it was hot, I liked it, I’d like to continue it. If you want that too?”

Peter blushes, “Yeah.”

Tony loves seeing Peter this blissful, “You really were amazing sweetheart, my perfect boy,” Peter smiles bashfully, internally preening from his praise. 

Tony smirks, “I think we should talk about kinks soon, I have a feeling we’ll want to explore together,” he looks at Peter knowingly.

Peter gives a shy smile, “Probably a good call.” He thinks about his fantasies as Tony being his teacher when Peter was his student.

Tony chuckles, “I want to know about those fantasies you had about us. But for now, I just want to cuddle my cute boyfriend,”

Peter beams at him, “I don’t think I’m going to get tired of hearing that and like after today… good luck keeping me off you,”

Tony gives him a grin that makes his tummy flip, “Who says I’m going to try to stop you?”

“I’m irresistible, you’re right,” Peter winks playfully. Tony squeezes his ass cheek and whispers into his ear, “Oh, you are.”

Peter rolls his eyes, “I don’t really get what’s so appealing but if whatever it is makes you want to do that to me and have you as my boyfriend...” he shrugs, looking insecure.

Tony looks at him seriously, “Sweetheart I think you’re perfect. You’re sweet but sassy. Adoring but not a pushover. Good but bratty. You’re so clever, kind, curious. You’re both sexy as hell and adorable at the same time- I don’t know how it works but it does. You make the cutest expressions and sweet noises, you’re easily flustered even after what we just did, and I love that. You’re younger then me which boosts my ego but it also makes me want to protect you, guide you. We can have better conversations together then I can with most people my own age. The point is when I say you’re perfect or I’m complimenting you, I mean all of it. If you were anyone else at the school showing an interest, this wouldn’t have happened. This happened because you’re _you_.”

When Tony speaks, he realises what he’s actually telling Peter is… _I’ve fallen in love with you_ but he can’t bring himself to say that, instead he says…

“I’m sorry people have made you feel differently Peter but trust me, they were wrong… _You’re amazing_.” His words hang in the air, his tone too serious and too meaningful. So as if trying to rectify it he continues with, “Plus if you got to see what we just did from my eyes, seeing yourself like that…” Tony winks.

Peter chuckles and thanks him. Tony almost forgets what he was worried about Peter knowing but then Peter looks at him with such a raw knowing expression. He says, “You’re amazing too.” with so much weight to it that Tony thinks Peter understood what he was really saying and that he feels the same.

They snuggle and watch a movie together. During the movie Peter asks if they can talk about kink stuff now because otherwise he’ll keep thinking about it, Tony finds it adorable. Tony has a bit of experience in the past with BDSM so he explains what he knows and they find sites with additional information. They discuss kinks they’d like to try, what they enjoyed most out of tonight, their limits, sub/dom drop, aftercare and decide they’ll use a traffic light system during play. Peter opens up about his fantasises about Tony as his teacher, Peter is excited when Tony likes the idea and they speak logistics.

 


	4. The Best Graduation Gift

Tony woke up first, Peter soon after smelling coffee Tony made for them. They lazily got out of bed to brush their teeth before sliding back into bed and deciding on having a lazy day. Peter was happy because Tony said he could stayover again if he wanted. So he let May know he wouldn’t be home tonight, she said she’d be working anyway. Neither of them had gotten dressed, Tony was scrolling through his phone, looking way too sexy first thing in the morning if you asked Peter.

Tony looks to him with an amused smile, “Now who’s the one staring?”

Peter laughs against his chest, blushing as he remembers when he said that to Tony last. “It’s really _not_ the same thing as when you did it,” Tony smirks, pleased at the blush on his boyfriends’ cheeks.

“Oh, you didn’t like it?” Tony teases. He knows he likes it, Peter even confirmed it during their talk yesterday. He’s glad because Peter looks so sweet when he’s embarrassed and _oh_ does Tony enjoy getting his boy flustered.

One of hand slides to cup one of his ass cheeks. A finger from his other sliding down between his cheeks, barely a touch but it still makes Peter whine against his chest. Tony pulls him closer to whisper in his ear, “You don’t like it when I get you all flustered and embarrassed? It doesn’t make your dick throb?” Tony sucks on his earlobe.

“N-no…” Peter lies burying his face against Tony’s neck.

Tony chuckles softly, he can feel Peter’s hard against him. “Oh, so I better stop then?”

Peter lifts his head shaking it, “Please don’t stop _Mr Stark_ ,” his face flushes and Tony catches on, he’s ready to roleplay it seems, Tony’s own cock throbs at him saying Mr Stark like that again.

“Mr Parker, I thought you were so innocent…” Tony smirks, his hand moving under Peter’s body to rub over his dick and Peter grinds against his hand.

“But aren’t you a naughty boy, grinding on your teacher?” Tony says in a low voice that makes Peter shudder, his fantasies coming to life.

“I bet you think about this huh? I bet you jerk off thinking about this don’t you baby?” Tony kisses and bites his neck, Peter grinding against him and whimpering.

“I can’t help it! Y-you look _so good_ , I-I want you so bad _Mr Stark_ ,” Peter whines.

“Mr Parker, you _naughty boy_. What do you think about, hmm? Me pinning you to the wall, sliding my hand in your pants? Spanking you for being bad? Fucking you against my desk? Making you get on your knees for me?” Tony says into his ear, he squeezes Peter’s ass cheeks and helps guide his grinding.

“Yes _, yes!_ A-all of it, M-mr Stark,” Peter murmurs, getting close.

“Are you gonna cum humping my leg like this? So naughty, baby,” He bites softly at Peter’s neck.

Peter whimpers and grinds faster. “I- yes, Mr Stark, _so close_ -”

“Let Mr Stark help,” Tony licks one of his fingers and rubs over Peter’s hole not pushing inside just teasing it. He says in a gravelly voice, “Be a good boy, cum for me,”

“ _Mr Stark!_ ” Peter cums with a shout, his nails digging into Tony’s chest.

Tony keeps rubbing his finger there as Peter whines, “Good boy,” he removes his finger and wraps his arms around Peter.

He kisses his hair and Peter giggles. Tony asks, “Was that how you imagined it?”

“Better.” Peter grins up to him, “Can we try more another time, the ideas we said last night?”

“Of course, sweetheart.” Tony grins back.

“You’re the best!” Somehow Peter’s grin gets bigger, Tony winks at him.

“Sorry I got you all messy,” Peter blushes, both sticky from his cum.

“It’s fine baby boy, we could have a shower now,” Tony suggests, eyeing Peter’s expression curiously.

“ _Or_ -” Peter’s face flushes but he’s got that mischievous smile that makes Tony’s cock stir. “You could give me some pay back, make messy too? Then we could shower.” Peter smirks.

Tony doesn’t really catch on until Peter’s moved between his legs and is stroking his neglected cock. Peter giggles, “For someone who wants to claim me and loves my face I’d be surprised if you hadn’t thought about cumming on it to be honest,”

“ _Fuck_ , Peter,” Tony groans, one hand gripping Peter’s hair.

His cock throbs in Peter’s hand, Peter gives him a smug look, “Thought so.”

“You’re a little shit you know that?” he asks and Peter grins with a nod. “You’re lucky I love it so much.”

Tony replaces Peter’s hand with his own, “You just stay there looking pretty,” he smirks and starts stroking himself.

Peter watches, licking his lips and looking at Tony with his big beautiful eyes. He’s looking at Tony so lustfully, it spurs him on.

Then Peter says, “ _Daddy_ , I love your cock so much.” And Tony can tell he means it.

His hand speeds up, “God- _baby_ , my good boy,” Tony praises, he slows down his strokes not wanting to cum so soon.

“Open up,” Tony’s other hand moves to press his thumb against Peter’s lips.

“Yes, Daddy,” Peter opens his mouth, letting Tony’s tongue slip inside and he starts to suck. Tony strokes his cock faster.

“Fuck- _your mouth is perfect_ , gonna use it one day,” Tony moans and Peter whines around Tony’s thumb.

Tony’s breathing becomes shallow and Peter can tell he’s close. He slips his thumb from his mouth to say, “Daddy- want your cum- _please,_ ”

“Fuck- soon baby- close your eyes” Tony grips Peter’s hair and positions his face ready for his cum. “ _Daddy_ ,” he whines needily.

“ _Fuck baby_ ,” Tony gives a low groan as he cums. Spurts land across Peter’s lips, cheeks and dripples down his chin.

“ _Yes,_ ” Peter moans.

Tony pants, appreciating how good Peter looks like this. Tony cups his face, his thumb brushing his lips again, Peter sucks on it and Tony pushes more cum into his mouth.

“ _Mmm_ Daddy, you taste good,” Peter says and Tony’s spent cock twitches. Peter’s eyes flutter open and he smiles.

“Fuck you look so good like this,” Tony licks his lips and moves so he can kiss Peter, tasting himself as Peter pushes his tongue in his mouth. “My sweet boy,” Tony praises, making Peter smile against his lips.

Peter whispers, “Okay so that was hot as fuck, but I really need to shower now,” he laughs.

Tony abruptly stands and tosses Peter over his shoulder, walking them to the bathroom. “Ah!” Peter says playfully.

Tony puts him down when they get to the bathroom. He turns on the shower before climbing in, “C’mon sweetheart let me clean you up,” he smiles and Peter gets in.

Tony washes Peter’s face for him. Peter laughs opening his eyes to look at him, “It’s still kind of surreal,”

Tony smiles, “I know what you mean. I can’t say I could’ve predicted this happening-” he gestures between them, “-But I’m glad that it did.”

“Me too,” Peter grins, then gives a sly smile, “Plus the sex is _really_ good,”

Tony smirks, “You have nothing to compare it to baby boy. But yes, it really is.” That makes Peter grin because even Tony will all his experience thinks so too. “And its only gonna get better, there’s still a lot to try.”

Peter bites his lip, “Then we better practice, like, a _lot_.” He creeps closer.

“Mmhm, but for right now I’m going to wash your hair,” Tony turns Peter around, not missing his little pout.

Peter hums happily as Tony starts to wash his hair, then he makes a little sad noise. “What’s wrong sweetheart? We can play later I promise, but I want to get us cleaned up and feed you lunch.”

Peter laughs, “It’s not that, but yes please to later and food sounds good.” He bites his lips, “I’m worried- about how to tell May, about us.”

Tony hums in agreement, “I’m sorry baby, I know it’s hard. I think you just have to be honest and tell her when you’re ready. I can go with you if you like.” he washes the suds out of his hair moving to wash his own. They start washing each other’s bodies.

Peter turns to watch him appreciatively, “I know. She said that I’d been happier this past semester then she’d ever seen me, she thought it was because of graduating…” Peter blushes and Tony smiles at him. “I’m hoping she remembers that? I know she wants me to be happy and you make me happy. I want to tell her soon because I don’t want to have to hide us.” Peter shrugs.

“You make me unbelievably happy Peter. I hope that May can warm up to the idea of us, but the fact I was your teacher doesn’t help.” Tony finishes washing his hair, Peter grabs his ass playfully.

“Cheeky thing. I said later,” Tony says but doesn’t go to remove his hand.

Peter sighs playfully, “But I’m sad, feel bad for me.”

Tony rolls his eyes pulling him closer, “It doesn’t look like you’re sad, your pretty cock is poking me.”

Peter blushes, “I said I’m sad not _blind_.”

Tony chuckles and then looks at him seriously, “You’re eighteen sweetheart she can’t decide who you date and were not doing anything illegal. You’ll be in college soon, she may not understand it but if you want this she can’t stop us.”

Peter doesn’t like the guilty look Tony’s giving him like it’s all his fault, “I _do_ want this. I told you before I care what _we_ think if people can’t accept it then that’s their issue. You’re not getting rid of me that easy.” Peter smirks playfully, “Plus I think you’d miss my ass too much and I can’t do that to you.”

Tony pulls him closer, whispering in his ear and grabbing his ass cheeks, “Oh really? I think you’d miss that thing I do with my tongue too much.”

“Tonyy,” Peter whines remembering Tony’s tongue inside him, he tries to rub his cock against him.

“I love it when you tease sweetheart, but I think I’m better at it,” Tony muses.

But then Peter looks up to him with big puppy dog eyes, his cheeks flushed pink and says, “Daddy _pleasee_? I _need_ it,” he rubs his dick against Tony’s body.

Tony tries to remember why he isn’t just dragging Peter back to the bedroom. Food. Right, he can’t starve his own boyfriend. “I thought you were hungry?” Tony asks, maybe Peter is better at teasing right now but Tony will get him back for it later.

Peter smiles feeling victorious, “We can have lunch later, I can wait,” right now his leaking dick is way more insistent then his stomach.

Tony looks at him sceptically before saying, “Alright sweetheart, I need to finish up. Get yourself dry and meet me on the bed, don’t put any clothes on.” He winks at his boy.

“Yes Daddy.” Peter gets out of the shower, he dries himself and lays on the bed how his Daddy put him last time with a pillow under his hips. He waits for Tony impatiently; his cock is hard and Tony is taking too long.

Peter looks up when Tony enters the room, he’s only wearing trackpants. “Aren’t you a good boy getting ready for me hmm?”

Peter nods lifting his ass up. Tony continues as he crawls onto the bed, “But you’re not going to need this,” he pats the pillow, “You’re going to ride my face sweetheart,”

Peter shifts to sit on the bed and looks at him with wide eyes as Tony lays himself down, a pillow under his head with a smug smile. “You don’t want to?” knowing very well that Peter finding it embarrassing would only add to his boyfriend’s arousal.

“I do,” Peter says with flushed cheeks, he really wants to but isn’t sure how to do it.

Tony holds Peter’s hand to help him, “C’mere, I want you to hold on to the bed head and kneel with your thighs on either side of my head. Can you do that?”

Peter nods and moves up Tony’s body, his face hot. His hands grip the bed head he looks down at Tony as he moves his legs, “I wanna- but are you sure it’s okay?”

Tony grins, “Baby just thinking about this in the shower got me hard. I’m positive.”

Peter nods and bites his lips still unsure about the _how_.

Tony rubs his hands soothingly over his skin, “Daddy’s going to use his mouth on that cute hole of yours and you’re gonna ride my tongue. Hold onto the bed head for support, if you can do that with one hand use the other to jerk off.” Tony winks at him before pulling Peter down so his hole rests over his mouth. “Okay baby?” he says before licking over his hole.

“ _Fuck_ \- yes Daddy,” Peter hands grip tighter as Tony’s tongue circles his hole, teasing him and licking over it.

“God- feels so good,” Peter whines having had enough of the teasing and pushes against Tony’s tongue so it presses inside.

“Ah- _yes,_ ” Peter moans as he lifts up a little and pushes back down. One of his hands flies down to grip Tony’s hair, Tony moans against his hole as Peter starts to fuck himself on his tongue.

“Daddy! _Mmm-_ oh _god_!” Tony’s instructions leave Peter’s mind, he presses his head against the bedhead for support so his other hand can wrap around his cock.

Peter looks over his shoulder and can see his Daddy is stroking his own cock which spurs him on, he rides his Daddy’s face harder. “ _D-daddy_ \- fuck- so good, _please_ I-” he moans loudly stroking himself faster.

His movement slow down as his thighs get sore but his Daddy makes up for it by fucking him with his tongue harder, licking and sucking over his hole. “ _Daddy yes!_ ” Peter shouts rocking against his mouth as he cums, “D-daddyy” he whines as Tony mouths at his hole.

Tony groans under him as Peter pulls his hair tighter. Peter looks over his shoulder and gets to see his Daddy cum. “ _Fuck,_ ” Peter says watching him.

Peter tries to move but his legs don’t cooperate, Tony helps move him so he’s lying next to him. “Such a good boy, you did so well,” Tony praise always warms Peter’s heart. Tony grabs some tissues to wipe his face and their cum up.

”Thanks Daddy,” Peter blushes and gives him a pleased smile. 

“How are your legs? Do you want me to massage them?” Tony asks.

Peter giggles, “They’re fine. You’re such a softy, you just let me ride your face like my life depended on it and you’re worried about my legs being sore.”

Tony shrugs, “They’re good legs.”

Peter cuddles up to him, his face on his chest. He bites Tony softy, harder when he makes an approving noise. He sucks a mark onto his chest, smiling to himself when he pulls back to see how it looks. “Mine,” Peter murmurs against it.

Tony’s smirking at him, he wants to leave a hickey on his neck but he knows it’s too risky with his aunt not knowing about them yet. “I want to leave some on you later, would you like that?”

Peter nods “God, yes.”

As Tony plays with his hair Peter reflects and sighs happily, “Is sex usually this good? I don’t see how people ever leave the house.”

Tony chuckles, “If its with the right person it should be.” He thinks out loud, “I’m experienced, and I’ve had plenty of good sex. But this… is on a whole different level,”

Peter looks up curiously, “You know you don’t have to say that right? I’m new to all this, I don’t expect to be good at it yet or this to have been as good for you as it was for me.”

Tony cups his cheek, “Sweetheart, I wouldn’t lie to you. You may be inexperienced but you’re _you_ and clearly a natural. Combined with the connection we have and our shared kinks-” Tony winks, “-it’s made for some _really_ good sex.”

Peter blushes, the tips of his ears turn pink. He breathes out in relief, “ _Oh thank god_. I wasn’t expecting you to think it was as good as I did. But if you thought I was bad I may have cried,” he pouts playfully and his stomach rumbles.

“Well you’re not but I think I’m a bad boyfriend because I still haven’t fed you. C’mon put some pants on I’ll make us lunch,” Tony kisses his cheek and heads to the kitchen.

~~~

When Peter gets to the kitchen Tony makes them each a roll, finding out what Peter would like in his. They eat in the longue, Peter puts a movie on but they chat the whole time.

“-so then Ned blamed it on me!” Peter huffs a laugh.

Tony smiles, amused at Peter’s stories. “Sounds like you two get up to all kinds of mischief,”

Peter smiles sweetly, “Me? Never,”

“Uh huh,” Tony rolls his eyes at him.

“He’s a good friend, MJ too. They actually helped me with my plan, I should probably thank them, but I don’t think they’ll want to hear about the sex. Well, MJ might, she’s the one who brought up that you look like a Daddy in the first place!” Peter blushed and laughed.

“Your plan?” Tony asks curiously.

“Oh! Right. I- didn’t tell you about that did I?” Peter bit his lip.

“Baby I don’t care that you made a plan, I’m just curious, if anything I’m impressed. I think I picked up on parts anyway. The _Mr Stark_ ’s and asking for a birthday kiss?” he smirks.

Peter ducks his head with a smile, “Yeah. I knew the main issues were that I was seventeen and your student. So, phase one was turning eighteen and asking for a kiss. Phase two was waiting until graduation so I was no longer your student and asking you out. Some teasing and my natural charm thrown in along the way for good measure of course. Not very elaborate but it worked.” He giggles.

“My clever devious boy,” Tony praises, pulling him closer to nuzzle against his neck. “How’d I get so lucky, hmm?”

“You didn’t make it easy, I think _I’m_ the reason you got so lucky.” Peter grins when Tony runs his hands through his hair. Tony hums in agreement, rubbing Peter’s back.

“Would you wanna meet Ned and MJ?” Peter asks.

Tony smiles against his neck, “Yes baby, of course. I have kind of met Ned, in class,”

“Oh right,” Peter giggles.

“How about you could invite them over here one night? I could order us all pizza, we can watch movies, you can play games?” Tony suggests, Peter doesn’t miss him saying ‘you’ can play games instead of ‘we’ but he’ll work on that later.

Peter grins, his boyfriend is amazing. “They’d love that! Are you sure- you won’t be bored or something?”

Tony kisses his cheek, “I could never be bored with you. I might not fit in perfectly with them, but I want to meet the people you care about. I want you to be comfortable here and this includes your friends, alright?”

Peter nods, “They’ll like you if that’s what your worried about, the free pizza will help and if you show them your creations,” he winks playfully. “Ooh! Can I check them out better now?” he says excitedly.

Tony takes his hand and they walk to the spare room. Inside is two desks, tools all around and papers with sketches. There’s draws with all kinds of things, Peter walks over to browse. Tony leans against the door, watching his curious boyfriend explore.

Peter looks up in silent permission when he looks over one of the desks, “Go ahead sweetheart, just be careful.”

Peter picks up different projects admiring them and trying to understand how they work. Peter isn’t just looking things over, Tony can see he’s genuinely interested and is no doubt working it all out as he takes everything in.

“We could start a project together sometime if you like or your own? Something to do while you wait for college to start?” Tony smiles, it grows bigger as Peter beams at him.

“Really? I’d love to start one with you!” Peter grins.

“I’ll have to get some things, then we could start something another time you’re here?” Tony smiles as they walk out of the room.

Peter puts his arm around Tony’s waist, “Yes!”

When they get to the lounge they settle on the couch again Tony laying with Peter on top of him. Tony runs his hands through Peter’s hair absentmindedly. Peter’s fingers toy where the hickey he left is.

“I was going to give you one on that gorgeous neck, but I didn’t want you to have to explain it to your aunt,” Tony explains. “But I’ll give you some in more secret places later, hmm?”

Peter nods and blushes wondering where those places would be. His phone makes a noise, he grabs it to check the message. His eyebrows furrow, “I don’t think it will matter soon. May just texted, she isn’t working until later then she thought. So, she asked if I could come home for dinner together before her shift. She said she got me a cake for graduating,”

Tony murmurs, “That might be nice baby and I wish I got you something.”

Peter huffs a laugh, “This is literally the best graduation gift ever, you’re ridiculous.” He frowns again, “I don’t really want to leave but I feel like I should? I think she’ll ask why if I don’t and I don’t want to have to lie. Might be better to rip off the bandaid and just tell her,”

 “It’s up to you sweetheart. You could go and have dinner, decide in the moment if you want to tell her? I know you don’t want to leave but you could come back tonight if you like and I can pick you up,” Tony gives him a kiss.

“Yeah, I like that idea and I’ll definitely come later. I’ll call if I need a lift?” Peter hums at Tony playing with his hair.

“You’ll need my phone number first,” Tony realises and laughs. Peter passes Tony his phone to put in his number, noticing how he lists it as ‘Daddy💕’ once he does. Peter puts his number in Tony’s phone for him.

“C’mon, lets get you ready and I’ll drop you off,” Tony says.

Getting ready consisted of Peter getting his things together then them making out against the door for ten minutes because Peter says, “This is gonna suck, I need some encouragement,”

Tony scoffs, “I didn’t even say you had to do it today,”

Peter pouts and bats his eyelashes at him, “True. So just make out with me because you’re gonna miss me while I’m gone?” and Tony can’t argue with that.

They make it to the car and Tony drives Peter home. Peter’s fiddling with his fingers anxiously, so Tony holds them. “No matter what your aunt loves you, remember that okay?” Tony wants to say _and so do I._

Peter squeezes his hand, “I know. I better get so many cuddles after this.”

“Consider it done,” Tony says as they pull up on his street, Peter will walk the rest of the way so May doesn’t see Tony dropping him off. “Are you sure you don’t want me to go with you?”

Peter shakes his head, “No, I think its better if she doesn’t meet you like this but thanks for asking,” he leans over and gives Tony a kiss.

“Call me when you’re ready to be picked up and good luck sweetheart,” he kisses Peter’s cheek before he gets out of the car. Peter waves and waits until Tony’s starting to drive off before he walks to his house.

~~~

Tony tries to watch tv, to do _anything_. He ends up sat on the couch, tv on in the background as he stares at his phone sitting on the coffee table. He’s worried about his boyfriend but all he can do right now is wait. So, he waits. And waits. It feels like centuries have passed when in reality it’s only been a few hours. He considers calling him to check on him but decides Peter will call him when he’s ready.

 _My boy💕 calling…_ Tony grins at the called ID, he wondered what Peter listed himself as in his phone.

_“Baby, are you okay?” Tony asks, hoping it didn’t go too badly._

_“Uh, yeah. Kinda? It didn’t go as bad as I thought. May just left for work, I told her I’m going to yours tonight. Could you pick me up now please?” Peter sounds anxious._

_“I’ll be there soon, pack whatever you want to bring over.” Tony tries to cheer him up a little, “I saw you put yourself as ‘My boy’ in my phone,”_

_Peter huffs a little laugh, “I almost forgot about that, did you see what you are in mine?”_

_If Tony had to guess he’d say Peter is blushing, “Yep, I loved seeing it. Now, get ready, I’m on my way.” Tony says locking up his apartment._

_“Yes, Sir.” He can hear Peter smiling and no doubt rolling his eyes._

_“And sweetheart?” Tony says playfully._

_“Yeah?”_

_“I’m so proud of you.” Tony says, they say their goodbyes when Tony reaches his car._

When he gets to Peter’s house he’s waiting outside for him, his backpack in his arms. Peter smiles when Tony pulls up, seeing him makes him feel better instantly. Peter gets in the car, before Tony can speak Peter is grabbing at his shirt and pulling him in for a kiss.

“Missed you,” Peters cheeks are rosy.

“Missed you too.” Tony says when they part and he starts driving to his place. He decides to wait for Peter to talk about how it went with May, Tony puts his hand on leg rubbing soothing circles over his jeans.

“She- uh.-” Peter plays with his shirt sleeves anxiously. “-she was worried you’re some kind of predator who preyed on me because I was your student, that you’d coerced me-” Peter scoffs in disbelief. “-you should have seen her face when I told her you’d brushed _me_ off and _I_ was the one doing the pursuing.”

Tony squeezes his leg and smiles over at him, not wanting to interrupt he waits for Peter to continue.

“I told her about my plan to wait until I was eighteen and graduated to ask you out. It seemed to make her feel better? She said at least you weren’t interested in having an affair with a student, that you weren’t interested in me only because I was your student at least. She didn’t like that you’re older though…” Peter sighs. “I told her that I like that you’re older, you’re so smart and experienced and good looking and-”

Tony clears his throat as Peter’s getting off topic, Peter blushes. “My bad. Anyway, I told her I like that you’re experienced, that I’m not interested in guys my age anyway.” Peter shrugs. “I told her that we’re together now and it’s not going to change. I said there’s nothing she can do about it, I’m an adult and I get to choose who I date, but I really don’t want her to hate me for it. I couldn’t help it, I burst into tears!” Peter sniffles his eyes tearing up.

“Shh shh baby, it’s okay, we don’t have to talk about this now.” Tony holds Peter’s hand, bringing it up to kiss his knuckles.

“No, I want to. She said she would never hate me, but she said she doesn’t like it. She agreed that I’m right that I’m an adult now and its my choice, but she warned me it will probably end badly.” Peter squeezes Tony’s hand. “I told her that it might, like all relationships can but I want to try. That I-” Peter snaps his mouth shut and looks over to Tony. He clears his throat, “She got the picture, she doesn’t like it, but she realised there’s nothing she can do to change my mind. It went better than I thought it would,” Peter shrugs with a smile.

Tony smiles at Peter before looking back to the road, he feels like there’s more to the story but if that’s all Peter’s comfortable sharing then Tony won’t push it. “I’m so proud of you and I’m glad it went better than expected.”

Peter chuckles, “Don’t be too glad because she wants to meet you.” He cringes.

“If she needs to meet me to suss me out I’m okay with that,” Tony smiles, “I think you need some down time after all that. Are you still hungry? We could order pizzas, cuddle up on the couch, watch movies?”

“That sounds amazing, I’m always hungry for pizza,” He grins, his boyfriend is the best.

When they get back to Tony’s house he calls and orders pizza, three different kinds he knows Peter likes. They put on Lord of The Rings, Peter’s suggestion. When he asked with puppy dog eyes if he could show Tony the movies he gave in. They laid down on the couch while they wait for the food to arrive, Peter laying on top of him again, his new favourite spot.

Peter looks up to him, “You know… we don’t have to be careful now because May knows.”

Tony smirks, he traces his thumb over Peter’s neck enjoying how he shivers. “You want to show off that your mine huh?”

“ _Yeah_ ,” Peter whispers.

Tony sits them up so Peter’s sitting in his lap. He kisses along Peter’s neck, “Good because you are mine aren’t you sweetheart? And this way everyone else will know too.” He whispers in a low voice before biting Peter’s neck softly, Peter whimpers as Tony starts to suck his skin.

“Yes, yours, _all yours_. I want them to know.” Peter moans as Tony licks over the mark before starting another near his collarbone.

Tony kisses over them as he hears his intercom ring, “There we go, they look so pretty on you baby.” Tony praises and Peter smiles sweetly.

“Pizzas here, c’mon,” Tony picks Peter up as he stands and puts him back on the couch. He goes to buzz the pizza guy in. Peter takes the pizzas from him when he arrives. They thank the delivery man and move the pizzas to the coffee table.

Tony gets them both a soft drink and they eat as they watch the movie. Peter sits between Tony’s legs with his back against his chest. When Tony’s finished eating he runs his fingers through Peter’s hair. Peter shifts so he’s laying with his head against Tony’s chest when he’s full. He can see Tony’s staring at him, he moves onto his stomach, so he can look at him.

The way Tony’s looking at him makes Peter’s breath catch for a moment. Tony smiles at him and cups his cheek, Peter leans into the touch.

“I love you,” Peter says softly. He didn’t mean to say it out loud, but he can’t take it back, not when he means it so badly.

Tony doesn’t want to hold back the words anymore, “I love you too.”

Peter moves so they’re eye level, sharing an intimate smile. “I told May that I love you. That you’re the reason I was happier this semester, why I’m so much happier now then I was before. That’s the real reason she knew she couldn’t change my mind.”

Tony kisses Peter and the world around them disappears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my first starker fic, I hope you've enjoyed it! Please subscribe to the series I've added this to if you’d like to be notified when I post more in this verse :)
> 
> My tumblr: [otpcutie](http://otpcutie.tumblr.com/)  
> (feel free to come by and say hey!)  
> 


End file.
